Supreme Beings of Nazarick
by Wacko12
Summary: Fate is constantly changing. You never know what might happen. What if on the last day of YGGDRASIL, instead of being alone, Momonga was joined by some of his comrades. Now in a new world and surrounded by loyal servants and enemies, the members of Ainz Ooal Gown shall once again show everyone their power.
1. Towards a New Beginning

**This is my first time doing an Overlord Stories. I do hope you enjoy it and leave honest reviews except flames. I hate those.**

 **Summary**

"YGGDRASIL" was one of the top 5 DMMO-RPGs of all time in the year of 2126. Over 2000 basic and advanced job classes, players could take as many classes as they want as long as they met each class prerequisites. In addition, one could use various creator tools to customize their armor, weapons, appearance and other cosmetic setting. The game itself was so popular that when the word "DMMO-RPG" come up in japan people would think of YGGDRASIL. But all these were a thing of the past now. After 12 years, YGGDRASIL finally lost it prime. My name is Momonga of the guild Ainz Ooal Gown and today is the last day for game before it finally comes to an end.

 **(Great Tomb of Nazarick, 9** **th** **Floor, Round Table)**

Sitting alone at a large table, with 40 empty chairs, the guild master of Ainz Ooal Gown, Momonga, let out a depress sigh. A while ago he had sent a message to his other guild members. As this was the last day until YGGDRASIL shut down for good, he had hoped that he and his friends, whom he had gone on so many adventures with, would spend one last time together in the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

However, it seemed that would not happen. No one had arrived and there was at least half an hour left before the shutdown. Momonga was about to give up when he heard a ping from his guild list. Soon several more pings followed. The sound made Momonga's heart leap as he opened his list to see who came on. The list included Herohero, Amanomahitsu, Tabula Smaragdina, Peroroncino, Ulbert Alain Odle, Touch Me, Bukubukuchagama, Warrior Takemikazuchi, Nishikienrai, Yamaiko, Punitto Moe and Bellriver. Momonga couldn't believe it! So many of them were logging in after so long.

The doors to the meeting room opened. Coming through were several individuals. Two of them were slimes. One was pinkish flesh-like slime while the other was a member of one of the strongest slime races; Elder Black Ooze Behind them was a Birdman wearing golden armor. The fourth was dressed as what could only be described as a ninja. The last person was a Nephilim.

Momonga greeted them with enthusiasm, calling their names in the order they entered. "Bukubukuchagma-san! Herehero-san! Peroroncino-san! Nishikienrai-san! Yamaiko-san! It's been to long!"

The Elder Black Ooze, Herohero, laughed joyfully. "Yeah, it has Momonga-san. When I heard that YGGDRASIL was going to be shutdown I was devastated you know!" He exclaimed.

"Right? All our hard work on this place and now it's going to be gone soon." Yamaiko added.

"After hearing that and seeing your message, how could we possible not come and spend the game's last few moments together here in Nazarick?" Nishikienrai stated.

The joy in Momonga increased as he heard his friends' words. What had seemed like a lonely farewell party was now one filled with old memories and joyful laughter. He then frowned mentally when he realized that some people were missing. "Wait. What about the others? I saw them on my guild list logging on."

It was Bukubukuchagama who answered. "We just got messages from them. It seems like when they logged in they appeared in locations further away from Nazarick."

"Damn shitty devs. Even when the game is about to end they still screw with us." Peroroncino muttered before reassuring Momonga. "They said they will be here shortly, though."

Fifteen minutes later, with only thirty minutes left before the shutdown, the rest had arrived. Touch Me, Ulbert Alain Odle, Warrior Takemikazuchi, Punitto Moe, Amanomahitsu, Tabula Smaragdina and Bellriver all sat at the round table with the rest of their friends. All of them were laughing as they talked about the fun they had when playing YGGDRASIL.

"But, oh man! It was really luck today. I was supposed to drive off to work for a meeting, but it got cancelled because some of the staff came down with the flu." Bellriver said.

"Wow, that is lucky." Punitto Moe commented. The Death Vine looked at Yamaiko and Touch Me. "And what about you two? How are things going with your families?"

"Pretty good. Akemi-chan is also on but she wanted to spend the last few moments in Alfheim since she liked the view there the most." Yamaiko explained about her little sister's status.

However, at the mention of family, the World Champion made a small flinch, but it was largely unnoticed. "Oh, everything is fine. I'm just taking a break from work, so I thought I visit." Touch Me replied.

"Everything okay Touch-san? You sound a bit troubled." Momonga asked, noticing his friend's tone.

"Nothing. Just some personal matters." Touch Me answered quickly. "In the meantime, look at what I found when I was coming over here." The World Champion pulled out a club in the form of beautiful medieval England-type mace. The other guild members gasped.

"No way! Is that [World Savior], one of the twenty top World Class Items?" Herohero exclaimed in shock.

World Class Items were the most powerful items in YGGDRASIL, the reason being that they could change the very rules of the game. Ainz Ooal Gown actually held several of these World Items, something the guild took ride in. [World Savior] was one of the top twenty World Class Items, the most powerful items. The weapon would start out very weak in its initiatory stage, but then gets stronger over time. It could become so strong without limit that it could even conquer Nazarick with all the members of Ainz Ooal Gown combined. When the guild first heard of the item, they got really worried that someone might find it first and use it against them. Fortunately, that never came to pass.

Ulbert chuckled. "Heh, it's kind of ironic. The 'World Champion' now wields the [World Savior]." He mused. Everyone also laughed, including Touch Me.

"Yeah, and I even found [Atlas]!" Touch Me said, earning cheers as everyone remembered their first World Item, before it was taken by another Guild.

"I was able to find the [Harvester]." Ulbert revealed, showing a long, wicked curved black scythe. It gave off a malicious gleam. The guild members looked at it in awe.

"I also found something that I've been looking for." Amanomahitsu announced as he brought out a golden hammer. It had a square-shaped form with red-colored patterns going across it. "I managed to finally find [Vulcan]!" The blacksmith declared happily, as he had been searching for the World Class item that could make and/or upgrade anything besides Guild Items and World Items.

There were 'ooohs' and other sounds of awe. "Wow! You've been looking for that thing since you heard about it." Nishikienrai commented.

"Yeah. This thing is pretty much the dream tool for anyone with a high craftsman job class." Said Amanomahitsu.

"If you think those are impressive, you should see what Yama-chan and I found." Bukubukuchagama giggled.

"Oh, and what did our lucky friend find?" Questioned Takemikazuchi.

"These" Yamaiko said as she placed three items on the table. When the rest saw it they gasped.

"N-no way! [Ouroboros], [Five Elements Overcoming] and [Ahura Mazda]?! Peroroncino exclaimed. "Just how much luck do you have, Yamaiko-san?" He asked his sister's friend, who merely giggled.

"Well I was able to find the [Ark]." Bellriver revealed, earning more gasps from his guild members.

"T-the Ark! Are you freaking serious Bellriver-san?!" Momonga asked the four-arm player.

"Yep. Took me a while, but I managed to find all the keys for it." Said Bellriver, a proud tone in his voice.

"Damn. Imagine what we could've done with that." Tabula muttered. "All I was able to get was this." He said as he revealed a pure white mask that almost seem to reflect the light off it. It had simple black dot eyeholes. "And I just got this from the main market since it was empty."

"That's the [Mask of Veritas], right? A World Item that let's you see through barrier and illusion items and spells." Touch Me summarized. "That's a pretty good find actually."

Momonga remained silent as he watched his guild members conversing with each other. It was these moments that he had missed. Friends just talking with one another and having fun; just like old times when they did adventures in YGGDRASIL. Sadly that time was running short.

"Looks like we only have 10 minutes left." Momonga noted sadly as he checked the digital clock, getting his friends' attention.

"Mhm" Touch Me hummed.

"How about we go to the throne room." Ulbert suggested, getting looks from the others. "If this is going to be YGGDRASIL's last day, let's enjoy the remaining time there."

The others seemed to like that idea. One by one, each guild member got up and prepared to head to the throne room when Momonga stopped. "Wait guys." The guild leader said to the others. They paused as Momonga summoned a golden staff with various gems attached to it. It was the guild weapon, the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. The staff floated towards Momonga who took it into his hands. "Figures we might as well have our guild weapon with us too." He suggested, earning some agreements from the others.

The group walked out the door and spotted a certain group "Oh the Pleiades." HeroHero said as he looked at the six maids and one butler.

Momonga silently laughed. "I wonder if Whitebrim is still making his assistants cry for the amount of detail they have to put in the manga?" Peroroncino laughed at that.

"Sebas..." Touch Me muttered as he stared at his personal creation. Likewise, Herohero, Yamaiko and Nishikienrai did the same as their own creations were amongst them.

Momonga looked at as he said, "We have you all guard the throne, but no player ever made it this far." Of course, he got no response.

Ulbert walked up to him. "Follow" He ordered the NPCs. The butler and the maids followed the order, moving behind the players towards the throne room until they were given the next order. "Stand by." The butler and the maids stand in the side while the player stand in front of the throne which is actually a world item called "Throne of Kings". In the past, the guild members would, through a lot of convincing, get Momonga to sit on it, which he does again for the last time. In the throne room was also a beautiful female with a white dress, as well as black feather wings and a pair of curved white horns. Tabula walked up to the NPC.

"Albedo. Overseer of the Floor Guardians and one of my personal creation." The Alchemist said proudly.

"Hey, you even gave her the World Item, Ginnungagap." Bukubukuchagma said as she noticed the large black wand in the NPC's hand.

"Huh, I never noticed that before." Momonga commented as he walked over to them.

Tabula scratched the back of his head. "I thought it be useful for her to have."

"You know, I've always been curious about the settings you gave her. Mind if I look?" Momonga asked his friend.

"Of course, Momonga. You can look at my hard work with the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown." Tabula said in a cheerful tone as the guild leader did so. Momonga began looking at her settings. He kept skimming when he stopped, seeing something that surprised him. The others took note of this. "What's wrong?" Touch Me asked.

Momonga looked at Touch Me before glancing at Tabula. "The last part says she's a slut." He said bluntly.

The others looked at Tabula with annoyed stares. Many of them voiced their complaints until Tabula waved his hands. "Alright, fine. I'll change her settings if that's what you all want." He said as he made his way over to Albedo. However, since it was the last day, Tabula decided to do a little joke. The others looked over his shoulder at what he wrote.

"And she is madly in love with Momonga." Punitto Moe said aloud.

That made everyone laugh except Momonga. "Tabula-san, please change it." Momonga asked silently, embarrassed by that, as well as that he was still virgin and never once had a girl with a crush on him.

"No don't change it. It's hilarious!" Bellriver said between laughter.

Eventually the laughter died down as the group of thirteen took the remaining time to look at the banners above them. They each spotted their own before naming the ones of their friends who hadn't been able to make it.

"It was fun." Momonga said.

Touch Me nodded. "That it has. Maybe an YGGDRASIL 2 will be made."

"That would be nice. Then we could all meet again." Herohero said with a hopeful tone.

Murmurs of agreement spread among them as the time was almost up.

23:59:55

23:59:56

23:59:57

23:59:58

23:59:59

00:00:01

00:00:02

"…Huh" Was what Momonga said as he realized that they were still in Nazarick. He looked around and saw his guildmates were also there, and just as confused.

"What happened? Did the shitty devs change their minds?" It was Peroroncino who asked.

Everyone attempted to contact the GM. However, there was no response, which only furthered to confuse and anger them. "What the hell is going on!?" They shouted, their voices echoing throughout the throne room.

"Masters? Is something wrong?" An unfamiliar female voice asked.

Surprised, the players they look at Albedo who was staring at them with worry. Shaking his head, Momonga responded, "None of us can seem to contact the GM."

Albedo seemed confuse before bowing. "I'm sorry masters, but this ignorant one does not know of this GM you speak of. Please forgive me." She said.

It was at that moment the players could not hide their shock as Albedo, an NPC, was actually talking to them. The closes thing one could have in terms of a conversation with an NPC was a response downloaded from audio logs into their settings. However, it appears as if that was no longer the case as even the Pleiades and Sebas were looking at them.

It was Tabula who responded. "No need to apologize Albedo. It is no surprise that you would not know of GM." Tabula said calming tone, which appeared to relieve his creation. The guild members were surprised, of how calm he was during this predicament of theirs. Even Tabula seemed a bit startled of how well he was taking this.

Following up, Momonga said. "Sebas! Maids!" He called out to the Pleiades.

"Yes." The one male and six females' voices echoed albeit quieter.

"Approach the throne." The Overlord ordered.

"Understood." Came the response as they made their way to the throne before dropping to one knee and bowed.

The players soon realized that they did not need a keyboard to type the order. The NPCs understood their intentions and executed them. It also became clear that Albedo was not only one that became sentient seeing how Sebas and the maids were acting.

"Sebas take one of the Pleiades and exit the tomb and investigate the surrounding region. If you encounter intelligent creatures, interact with them peacefully and invite them to the tomb. Do not stray too long outside and avoid unnecessary combat. Should battle begin retreat immediately." Touch Me ordered.

"Understood, my lord." Sebas replied as he and the maid, Narberal Gamma, exited the throne room.

Yamaiko looked at the remaining Pleiades. "The rest of you, leave and head towards the 9th Floor. Repel any invaders that might make it pass the 8th Floor."

"Yes, Yamaiko-sama." The five girls said at once before leaving.

Next, the guild members looked at Albedo who simply smiled back. "What do you wish of me, my lords?" She asked.

"Come to me" Momonga ordered.

"Yes" Albedo got closer to Momonga who deactivated his ability Despair Aura I so she would not be affected. He then proceeded to touch Albedo's chest, earning the ire of some of his guild members. It was Tabula, upon seeing his friend do what appeared to be molesting his creation, who made the next discovery.

[Tabula Smaragdina: Momonga-san! What the hell are you doing to Albedo?!] The Brain Eater blinked mentally when he realized what he just did.

[Nishikienrai: Hey, looks like we can use [Message] each other without the NPCs knowing what we're saying. That's good!]

[Momonga: True. And to answer your question Tabula-san, I'm making sure Albedo has a pulse, which she does. Now I must check out if R-18 action could get their attention.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: What are you planning to do to my creation?!]

Ignoring Tabula, Momonga looked at Albedo. "Albedo can I touch your breast?" He asked.

Everyone glared at him with a judgmental look while Tabula look like he was about to explode. However, it was Albedo's response that made them react the most. "YES, MOMONGA-SAMA, DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH MY BODY IN ANYWAY YOU SEE FIT!"

[WHAT?!] Everyone screamed, especially Tabula in message while looking at Albedo with disbelief. With that said, Momonga began to touch her breast, causing Albedo to release gasps and moans of pleasure. Tabula was internally screaming at Momonga for violating his creation. Everyone took a step back away from Tabula, seeing his anger rise. Momonga eventually realized that he was taking to long and released Albedo's breast. Before he could apologize, Tabula pushed Albedo out of the throne room, ordering her to wait while the guild members talked to one another. Once that was done, the Brain Eater began marching towards the throne where Momonga was sitting. Momonga was about to get up when Touch Me pushed him back down.

"Touch-san?" Momong asked warily.

The World Champion was glaring at Momonga through his helmet with disapproving eyes. "Momonga-san, face justice."

The Overlord lowered his head in shame as he took verbal lashings from not just Tabula, but Touch Me, Bukubukuchagama and Yamaiko. The other guild members just watched from the side.

"I wonder why Albedo seemed so fine with Momonga touching her like that?" Bellriver asked out loud.

It was Tabula who realized. "Oh no! The settings that I changed!" He cried, stopping his scolding at Momonga midway.

"Nice going, Tabula. You gave Momonga-san a fan, maybe a yandere." Peroroncino said, only to get a whack in the head from his sister.

"It was just a joke! If I know this would've happened, I wouldn't have put that in and deleted the other part!" Tabula exclaimed.

"What's done is done. Nothing we can do about it now." Punitto Moe said, trying to diffuse the situation. "Question is: How do we proceed?" The Death Vine then took notice that a certain black ooze was missing. "Hey, where did Herohero-san go?"

"Probably the same place where Chagma-chan went too, the kitchen." Yamaiko answered as she and Touch Me approached the others, Momonga behind them. "She said she was starving and ran off."

Ulbert nodded in realization. "Ah, that makes sense. Since they're both slimes, their hunger is greater. Will they be okay though?"

"Don't worry. My sister and Herohero-san are both high slime variants and made sure that they have strong vitalities to go without large quantities of food for a while. Their hunger will probably be satisfied shortly." Peroroncino explained. "And if not, they can always use the [Ring of Sustenance]."

"Umu, then we should probably focus on other things." Momonga said as he used [Message].

[Momonga: Albedo]

[Albedo: Yes, Momonga-sama?] The succubus asked.

[Momonga: Gather all the Floor Guardians except the 4th and 8th Floors, to the 6th Floor colosseum. My comrades and I will notify Aura and Mare ourselves.]

[Albedo: Understood]

Ending the [Message], Momonga looked at the others. "Before we go, how are the rest of you feeling?" He asked.

"Its weird." Touch Me said as he adjusted his helmet. "I feel stronger than ever, and it's as if my mouth could bite through metal with ease. Not to mention of how light my body is, I feel I could run a marathon without breaking a sweat." He said, referring to his insect racial class.

Nishikienrai was next. "I feel quite light even though I should be heavy since I'm half golem." The ninja said as he flexed his arms.

Amanomahitsu was waving all four of his arms. "This feels odd. I'm somehow able to use four arms as if I was born with them."

"I know how you feel." Bellriver said, waving three of his four arms. Almost every mouth on him was speaking at once, creating an echo of sort. "And all these mouths across my body are moving in sync. It feels completely natural."

"The feathers on my body feel so weird and yet normal. My eyes are so sharp I can see everything. And the wings on my back feel like they've been there forever." Peroroncino said as he poked one of said appendages.

"I feel very light and flexible." Punitto Moe commented as he waved his arms and bent his body at unnatural angles.

Takemikazuchi flexed his arms and muscles. "My body feels heavy, yet I can move perfectly well." Yamaiko, as a fellow Nephilim, nodded in agreement.

Momonga checked himself. "I don't feel either hungry or tired. Also, whenever I feel a strong emotion, something seems to suppress it."

"My body is completely hairy, but it doesn't seem to bother me nor these horns on my head." Ulbert said next. "Plus, I feel quite malicious which I assume is because of me being a demon or perhaps my class, [World Disaster]." His words made the others realized that their minds were also altered too.

"I guess our bodies are also changing our perspective and the way our minds think too. I feel like doing a whole bunch of experiments along with a thirst for knowledge." Tabula said as he flexed his tentacles. "I recall Bukubukuchagama-san mentioning how light she felt as well as hungry. Probably the same with Herohero-san."

The players gave each other and themselves unsure looks. They still had no idea what was happening and what further changes might occur. Fortunately, Momonga chose that moment to change subject. "This is a lot to take in, believe me. For now, I think we should head to the 6th Floor. Peroroncino-san, can you contact your sister and Herohero-san and let them know what's happening and meet us at the colosseum."

"You got it, leader." The birdman replied with a salute.

 **(Great Tomb of Nazarick, 6** **th** **Floor, Colosseum)**

The guild members then used their rings and teleported to the 6th floor. They reappeared to said floor in seconds in one of the hallways that lead to the arena. "Well at least we know that the rings work." Ulbert commented, pleased.

The eleven members of Ainz Ooal Gown walked out into the colosseum, which was completely devoid of life. Above them was the clear night sky, thousands of stars glittering. The players couldn't help but marvel of how real they looked like, rather than being made of computer data like before.

"Hoh!" A young voice shouted, getting their attention.

Jumping down at an incredible height from the VIP section, but landing without any problem, was a boyish female Dark Elf with short blonde hair. She had a blue left eye and right green eye and wore reddish-black dragon scale leather covered by a white and gold vest with matching trousers and gold-plated shoes. Around her neck was an acorn shaped necklace. She performed a double victory sign with her fingers, a wide smile on her face. The Guild Members immediately recognized her as Aura Bella Fiore, one of the Floor Guardians of the 6th Floor and a personal creation of Bukubukuchagama. With incredible speed, Aura crossed the distance between them in seconds without breaking a sweat.

"Ah, Aura." Momonga greeted.

"Greeting Supreme Beings! Welcome to the Floor that I guard!" Aura said as she bowed respectfully.

"Mhm" Momonga nodded. "Forgive us, but we'll be intruding for a bit."

"My lord you must be joking. You guys are the Supreme Beings! There's no place in Nazarick any of you would be intruding if you visited!" Aura said dramatically.

The guild members gave each other looks but accepted it. It was then Peroroncino spotted something, or rather someone, at the VIP box. "Hey, Aura…" The birdman said to his sister's creation, pointing up.

Aura blinked for a moment before realizing someone was not present. With a growl she turned around to look at the figure. "Mare! The Supreme Beings have graced us with their presence! Get down here right now!" She yelled.

From the shadows, a feminine male Dark Elf could be seen from the VIP section. He wore an outfit similar to Aura, including a similar necklace, except his dragon scale suit was blue and he wore a skirt that exposed his thighs and forest green-leaf cloak over his shoulders. The colors of his eyes were swapped too. In his hands was a twisted black wooden staff. "I-I can't oneechan." He said a in a quiet voice. However, thanks to the acorn necklace around his neck, Aura heard in perfectly.

"Mare~!" Aura yelled, annoyed at her brother's shyness. She quickly looked at her masters. "Heh…he's just scared, not trying to insult any of you, my lords." The Dark Elf said nervously.

Mare eventually jumped down with no problem and soon approached the guild members, standing beside his sister. "M-my apologizes for making you wait, my lords." Mare stuttered.

"Mhm, that's alright, Mare." Momonga said. He turned his head and spotted two slimes walking into the arena. "Ah, here come the others."

The twins followed his line of sight. Upon spotting a certain pink slime, their faces brightened. "Bukubukuchagama-sama! You're back!" The Dark Elves cheered.

"Aura-chan! Mare-chan!" The pink slime cried as she immediately rushed towards them. She pulled them into a tight hug, one arm around each elf. Bukubukuchagama had always wanted to do this ever since she finished creating them. Aura and Mare did not seem to mind, as they eagerly returned the hug.

The other guild members just looked at the scene with smiles, or those that could smile. Eventually Momonga decided to get down to business. "By the way, Aura, Mare." The Dark Elves looked at the Overlord as their creator released them. "We've ordered Albedo to gather the Floor Guardians. They will be here shortly."

"Eh~" Aura moaned. "Does that include Shalltear?" She asked, for some reason upset of having Peroroncino's creation coming. Momonga just tilted his head in curiosity but nodded. Aura let out a huff, however said nothing else.

"Anyway, we wish to test this while we wait for the other Guardians to arrive." Momonga said as he showed the staff.

The dark elf twins gasped at what they saw. "The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown!" They exclaimed.

Warrior Takemikazuchi laughed at their awestruck looks. "Yeah, it's beautiful isn't it? Took us months to make, but it was worth it." He said.

"Yeah, each stone is a divine level item. It's so powerful it could compete with a world level item." Ulbert added with a smirk.

The guild members all remembered fondly of their time creating the staff. Meanwhile the twins continued staring at the Guild Weapon and Supreme Beings in awe. "Sadly, we never got a chance to test it, until now. Put some dummy target to use it on!" Nishikienrai ordered.

"Understood, Nishikienrai-sama." Aura said before putting her thumb and pointer finger into her mouth. The dark elf made a loud whistle and several seconds later two Dragonkin came walking into the colosseum. They were carrying straw dummies before placing them a safe distance away from the guild members. The Dragonkin then stood beside Aura and Mare.

Momonga walked ahead of the others. "Let's try something simple. [Fireball]!" He declared as he released a large ball of flame from the staff towards one of the straw dummies. The target was quickly reduced to ash.

[Herohero: Whoa! How'd you do that, Momonga-san?]

[Momonga: Honestly, I just imagined the spell and somehow measured the amount of MP needed in my head.]

[Ulbert Alain Odle: Interesting. Back in YGGDRASIL, we'd needed a console to select a spell.]

Feeling more confident, Momonga raised the staff again. "[Summon Primal Fire Elemental]!" And the second target was consumed in scorching hot flames. It soon took the form of a humanoid monster made of flames, with a fiery tornado for the lower body. The heat was so great that the Dragonkin had to shield Aura and Mare from it. The players were not affected thanks to their high stats and defenses.

"Amazing!" Aura exclaimed in awe as she stared at the level 87 summon.

Chuckling, Momonga looked at the twins. "Want to fight it?" He asked.

"Can we?!" Aura asked with excitement. Mare however, looked unsure.

Momonga looked at Bukubukuchagama, seeking approval. The pink slime waved an arm, a sign of saying yes. "Go right ahead." Momonga answered Aura, who dragged her brother into the fight.

While most of the guild members were watching the Dark Elves fighting the summon, Peroroncino took this chance to test out his wings. The moment he took off, he was flying in the air like a pro. "Hell yeah! This is awesome!" The birdman cheered as he zoomed above the colosseum. He had been able to fly in YGGDRASIL thanks to his racial class, but now it felt so much realer. Some of the others took this chance to try and send a [Message] to Sebas.

[Touch Me: Sebas, can you hear me?]

[Sebas Tian: Yes, Touch Me-sama. I am receiving you.]

[Touch Me: How does it look outside the tomb?]

[Sebas Tian: Well my lord, it appears that the Great Tomb of Nazarick is no longer in a swamp.]

That caused Touch Me and the other guild members to look surprise. While the fact the NPCs were now showing sentience, they had still thought they were in Helheim. However, that no longer seemed to be the case.

[Herohero: Then where are we?]

[Sebas Tian: A grassland, my lord.]

[Touch Me: Any intelligent creatures?]

[Sebas Tian: None, just harmless regular animals, my lord.]

[Amanomahitsu: What about manmade structures, like buildings or forts?]

[Sebas Tian: No, my lord. Just flatlands from as far as the eyes can see.]

[Momonga: Return to the Tomb, Sebas. Meet us at the 6th Floor colosseum and give us the rest of your report there.]

[Sebas Tian: Right away, my lord.]

By then, Aura and Mare had finished their fight, the Primal Fire Elemental dissipating.

"That was a great fight you put on." Warrior Takemikazuchi congratulated the twins.

"Thank you, my lords! It's been some time since we had to work so hard!" Aura said cheerfully.

"You two must be thirsty." Momonga said. He pulled a pitcher of Endless Water while taking two glasses. He passed them on to the twins and filled the glasses. "Aura, Mare, have a drink." Momonga offered.

The twins appeared surprised by the offer. "But, Momonga-sama. To drink from your own item, we can't do that." Aura said with Mare agreeing as he said, "Yeah, I can make water..."

Momonga shook his head. "Nonsense you two work hard and well. Besides, I am undead, so I don't need water. Think of this as my thanks to you." Momonga said. The twins still seemed unsure but drank anyway. The Overlord looked at his fellow players. "Do you want some water my friends." He asked. Touch Me, Bellriver, Warrior Takemikazuchi, Ulbert, Tabula and Nishikienrai politely took the offer while the others kindly refused.

As they finished their drinks, a [Gate] opened. From the tear in space, a pale red eyed girl walked out. "Oh, am I first to arrive?" She asked out loud. She looked around and spotted the Supreme Beings just as her creator, Peroroncino, landed " Peroroncino-sama!" True Vampire, Shalltear Bloodfallen, cried as she ran to hug the birdman. The archer chuckled as he greeted his creation.

"Its good to see you, Shalltear. How is everything on your floors?" Peroroncino asked.

Shalltear backed up respectively and did a curtsy. "They are fine, Peroroncino-sama. No enemies have approached the first floor."

Peroroncino nodded before noticing that his creation's chest was surprisingly bigger. He was about to ask when Aura unknowingly answered his question. "Fake Tits."

The true vampire let out a yelp and turned to glare at the Dark Elf. "What did you just call me, shorty!?" She exclaimed while holding her chest.

Aura smirked. "I said fake tits. I mean just look at it. One of them is displace." She commented and pointed at Shalltear's chest. Indeed, one of them was out of order. "I bet you used [Gate] to save you the trouble of reorganizing them when you run until you saw Peroroncino-sama."

"Shitty brat!" Shalltear said in angry tone.

"Do I smell perfume? Shalltear, are you starting to rot?" Aura mocked while giving a smile to Shalltear.

"Shut it! It's not like you're any better! You have nothing, shorty!" Shalltear shot back.

Aura was not perturbed. "Hmph, that may be true right now. But I'm only 76 years old. I still have time to grow, while you, whose an undead, won't ever change. Might as well accept your fate."

That only seemed to enrage Shalltear even further. The true vampire ran up to the she-elf and the two began arguing. Mare meanwhile went to stand behind his creator, so he wouldn't get dragged into the fight. At the same time Peroroncino and Bukubukuchagama just chuckled as Aura and Shalltear arguing reminded them of their relationship.

That's when the air around them began to get a bit chilly. Followed by a loud booming voice. "Cease such useless chatter in front of the Supreme Ones!"

Approaching them was a light blue, four-armed giant Vermin Lord with sharp, spiked icicles on his back. In one hand was a halberd. Now and then gusts of cold air would come out of his jaws. Warrior Takemikazuchi smiled when he saw his creation, Cocytus.

"This brat insulted me!" Yelled Shalltear, her hands covered in darkness.

Aura readied her whip. "I'm just saying the truth."

Cocytus immediately slammed the butt of his halberd on the ground, causing ice to spread. Seeing how a fight was about to start, Peroroncino and Bukubukuchagama decided to put an end to it.

"Shalltear, stop it. This isn't something to fight about." Peroroncino said to the vampire.

Bukubukuchagama nodded. "That's right Aura-chan! No fighting! You're scaring poor Mare-chan!" The pink slime added as Mare continued to hide behind her.

Immediately the two Guardians stopped and bowed their heads before their creators and the other Supreme Beings. "O-our deepest apologies!" They said swiftly.

Takemikazuchi approached the Vermin Lord. "Ah, Cocytus. I am happy that you arrived." The samurai said.

Cocytus bowed his head. "It brings me great joy to see you as well, Warrior Takemikazuchi-sama. And you need not thank me, I will always come when you and the other Supreme Ones call!" He said.

"Apologies, everyone." A new voice said.

Turning around, Ulbert and Tabula watched as Albedo approached them. Following behind her was a demon wearing an orange suit. He had a wide smile on his lips, which widened even more when he spotted Ulbert. "Ulbert-sama. This humble servant is most delighted to gaze upon you once more." The demon said when he reached the Supreme Ones.

Ulbert nodded. "I am pleased to see you as well, Demiurge. And there is no need to apologize. We were able to run some tests while we waited, regarding to our current situation."

Demiurge nodded, pleased he had not upset his masters. "Forgive me for asking, Ulbert-sama. But what do you mean our current situation?" The arch-devil asked.

"All will be explained later, my creation. It appears that we are about to begin." Ulbert said to Demiurge, who accepted with a nod as his creator went to join the other Supreme Beings.

"Now then" Albedo said. "Let us begin the ritual of fidelity."

The guild members watched as the Floor Guardians lined up before them. Shalltear was the first to step forward. "Shalltear Bloodfallen, Guardian of the First, Second and Third Floors. I bow before the Supreme Ones." The True Vampire said as she got to one knee.

Next up was Cocytus. "Cocytus, Guardian of the Fifth Floor. I bow before the Supreme Ones." He declared as he let out a gust of cold air. The Vermin Lord also kneeled.

The Dark Elf twins spoke next. "Aura Bella Fiore, Guardian of the Sixth Floor." The female elf said, followed by her brother. "And, and Mare Bella Fiore, also Guardian of the Sixth Floor." Both bowed at the same time. They then said in unison, "We bow before the Supreme Ones."

Demiurge walked up. "Demiurge, Guardian of the Seventh Floor. I bow before the Supreme Ones." The Arch-Devil joined the others in kneeling.

The last was Albedo, who stood in front of the other guardians. "Albedo, Overseer of the Floor Guardians. I bow before the Supreme Ones." The succubus knelt before her masters.

"With the exception of Gargantua, the Guardian of the Fourth Floor, and Victim, Guardian of the Eighth Floor, all Floor Guardians are present. We pledge our absolute loyalty to the Supreme Beings, the rulers of the Great Tomb of Nazarick." Albedo said.

 **Non-Canon Items** :

 **Harvester** : (World Item) a wicked gleaming scythe that when attacking living creatures, will steal their HP and be used to heal the wielder as well as any debuffs and other powerful negative effects. Should the scythe kill a being, it takes ten levels that the user can use on themselves or others, including Customized NPCs.

 **Vulcan** : (World Item): Named after the Roman God of Blacksmith, the hammer can create any items or smith copy of items except for Guild Weapons, World Champion Items and World Items. It can also increase the stats of existing items too. The hammer can also be used as weapon with a debuff ability when striking items.

 **The Ark** : (World Item): It is a massive armed floating ship that possesses its own [Gate]. It can carry an entire guild, as well as customized NPCs and Mercenary NPCs. The ship itself is not a World Item, but its core is, which holds all nine keys that are each hidden on one of the nine worlds and needed to control the Ark. It also allows the user to summon the ship whenever they want.

 **Mask of Veritas** : (World Item): A mask that let's the wearer see through illusions, barriers and invisibility spells of even 10th Tier. When used by a character with classes related to divination magic, they can even see through the effects used by Super Tier Magic and even World Items.

 **Like to give thanks to lordruiz for letting me use Vulcan.**


	2. The New World

**I am glad you are liking this story so far, even if its only been one chapter. I hope you like this one too. Be sure to review.**

 **(Great Tomb of Nazarick, 6** **th** **Floor, Colosseum)**

At hearing such declarations of loyalty, the guild members were unsure of what to do. They never had this kind of thing before, to feel like kings with such loyal servants. It was clear that the NPCs thought highly of them. Momonga decided to get things started first.

"Raise your heads." Momonga commanded while generating a dark aura which the others notice. Unfortunately, Momonga couldn't disabled it due to being so nervous. The same could be said for the others as they too unconsciously radiated powerful auras. "You did well to gather here. We thank you." Said Momonga without a hint of nervousness.

"Your thanks are wasted upon us. We here have all pledged ourselves to the Supreme Ones. My lords, we vow to work hard and live up to the expectations of the Supreme Beings who created us." Albedo responded with full reverence.

"We swear!" The other Floor Guardians said in unison.

The guild members were impressed by their dedication. "Wonderful! Floor Guardians, we are confident that all of you will be able to fulfill your duties without fail!" Momonga declared, arms spread out. This seemed to have greatly pleased the NPCs as they had smiles on their faces.

"Now then" Touch Me said, getting the Guardians' attention. "There have been some strange events happening, and the Great Tomb of Nazarick is currently in an unknown situation." The World Champion revealed. "Sebas should be coming back to give his report."

Sure enough, a few seconds later Sebas had returned. He approached the guild members and immediately got down to one knee. "My lords, I have finished my scouting of the surrounding area."

"And, what have you discovered?" Asked Momonga.

"It is completely different from the swamps that once surrounded the Great Tomb of Nazarick. There isn't a single building, human, or monster in a one-kilometer radius." Sebas reported.

"Good work, Sebas" Touch Me thanked his creation.

The ninja of Ainz Ooal Gown turned to face the Guardians. "There you have it. It appears that the tomb has been transported to an unknown land somehow. We have no idea what may be out there, so caution is of the up most importance." Nishikienrai said

Tabula looked at Demiurge and his own creation. "With that said, Nazarick's security should be raised to the maximum. Albedo and Demiurge, you two create a stronger information sharing system between the Floor Guardians and fortify our defenses!"

"Yes, my lord!" The two Guardians said.

Yamaiko rubbed her chin. "I think we should also conceal the Tomb too."

"Agreed" Momonga nodded. "Mare, with your skills, is there a way to hide Nazarick from prying eyes?"

The High Druid looked a bit unsure, plagued by self-doubt, but gave a response. "It would be difficult with just magic alone. But, we might if we cover our walls with dirt and conceal it with vegetation."

A dark aura surrounded Albedo, scaring the poor Dark Elf. "You intend to soil the glorious walls of Nazarick with dirt and grass?" The Guardian Overseer had a sneer on her face, abhorring the suggestion completely.

Fortunately, Bukubukuchagama intervene. "Bad Albedo-chan! Don't bully Mare-chan! And Momonga-oniichan was talking to him not you!" The pink slime scolded the succubus, who flinched at the tone.

"Indeed. Albedo, your remarks are unnecessary. Keep quiet and allow Mare to finish. Do not interrupt the person I am having a conversation with. Such disrespect will not be tolerated." Momonga ordered.

"M-my deepest apologies! Momonga-sama! Bukubukuchagama-sama!" Albedo said as she lowered her head more.

Nodding, Momonga looked at Mare. "Now then, Mare. Would that work in covering the Tomb?"

"Ah! Yes, it should. So long as my lords allow it, however…" Mare trailed off and the guild members had an idea of what he was referring to.

"Yeah, a single mound would look out of place in the flatland. Maybe if dummy hills were to be added?" Amanomahitsu suggested.

"Sebas, from your observation of the terrain, would such an idea work?" Touch Me asked his creation.

The butler nodded. "Yes, I believe we would blend in perfectly if we did that, my lords." Sebas replied.

"Very well then. Add in dummy hills as well as covering the walls of Nazarick, Mare. Whatever we can't cover with that we'll use illusions." Momonga ordered.

"I think we should add some trees and bushes too. We can put up sentries and traps for additional security." Punitto Moe commented.

"Mhm, agreed. Mare, see that it is done." Momonga replied. Some of the other guild members murmured in agreement. "Now, before we end things, I want to ask each of you one question: In your own words, what kind of people are we to you?"

"The Supreme Beings are crystallization of beauty. The most beautiful people in this world with no equal." Shalltear said.

"The ones who are mightier than all. Truly the rightful rulers of Nazarick." Said Cocytus next.

Aura spoke. "Kind leaders with great foresight."

"Very, very gentle masters that care for our wellbeing." Mare stuttered shyly.

Demiurge smiled. "Wise leaders who make decisions and act on them quickly."

"Merciful leaders who came back to us while Momonga-sama stayed with us all this time." Sebas declared.

The last was Albedo. "The beings who are our highest, most exalted masters. And lead by Momonga-sama, the Supreme One and the man I love most deeply." She said reverently, not noticing the flinch from the Overlord and the Brain Eater glaring at him.

The guild members took all this in as they looked at their creations for several silent seconds. Finally, Momonga spoke. "I see…thank you for answering our questions. With that, I wish you good fortune in performing your duties and carry out our tasks faithfully." And with that, they used their rings to teleport to the Round Table.

A few seconds past before the Floor Guardians and Sebas released the breath they had been unknowingly holding. The first to get up was Albedo, followed by Aura and Mare.

"T-that was scary, oneechan." Mare said to his sister.

"For real! I thought we were going to get crushed into nothing!" Exclaimed Aura.

"As expected of the Supreme Beings. To think their presence would have that much great effect on us Guardians..." Demiurge said as he adjusted his glasses.

Cocytus nodded. "It was obvious that their power outstrips our own. However, I was not expecting the gap to be so vast. Truly our lords are nothing short but almighty."

"Momonga-sama must've released his aura of authority to show his right to rule. And the other Supreme Beings did the same seconds later. Not only to declare that they recognize Momonga-sama as their leader, but of their own might as well as challenging us to just try and betray them." Albedo commented, hands clasped.

"Indeed. Before we stated our positions, Momonga-sama did not exert his might. However, once we showed ourselves in the role of Floor Guardians, he must have revealed a fraction of his awesome power to us. Then, the other Supreme Beings followed suit, daring us to stand against his might. Showing us the reckoning of challenging them and if we were worthy of their return to Nazarick." Added Demiurge.

"In other words, Momonga-sama revealed his true ability as a ruler. And the other Supreme Beings tested our resolve and loyalty in response to our pledges." Summarized Cocytus.

"The Supreme Beings weren't like that with us. They were really gentle and kind. Momonga-sama even gave us something to drink when we were thirsty." Aura said.

Mare took a peek at Albedo. He watched Albedo's smile became strained and her fists clenched, hard. Her nails threatened to rip through the fabric of her gloves. At that moment, Mare realized his sister made a mistake.

Soon the rest of the Guardian noticed how she was acting weirdly. From their point of view, it was like they were witnessing a time bomb ready to explode. Fortunately, Sebas spoke up before the nuke could go off.

"Then I shall take my leave. I do not know where the Supreme Ones have gone, but as their butler I should stay by their side." Sebas said.

That seemed to have calmed Albedo down. Though annoyed, she understood that Sebas was simply doing his duty. "I understand. Then, Sebas, serve Supreme Beings well and do not disgrace them. Report to me if anything happens. Should Momonga-sama summons me, you must let me know immediately. Everything else is of secondary importance to that!" Albedo ordered.

Sebas nodded and swiftly left. It was only a few seconds later that Demiurge noticed one among them had not yet spoken.

"Speaking of which, it is fairly quiet around here. Shalltear, is something the matter?" The arch-devil asked.

After Demiurge's question, everyone's eyes went to Shalltear. She was still on her knees. The true vampire eventually lifted her head after she was called. There was a dazed look on her face would make people think that she had just been woken up. "Ah, after being exposed to Momonga-sama's presence, I could not help but get excited. I fear that my underwear has gone through a bit of a crisis…" She said in a lustful voice.

Everyone looked at each other, unsure of what to say. The Guardians mused that Shalltear had, by far, the most fetishes among them. They all sighed at her response, except for Mare, who did not quite get it and was thoroughly confused. Then there was Albedo…

"You little slut!"

All attention was shifted towards the Guardian Overseer. A dark, menacing aura covered her body.

Shalltear was knocked out from her stupor and glared at Albedo. "Ah? What was that? Momonga-sama, just blessed us with his energy! We were given such a reward! Anyone who doesn't get wet from that must have something wrong in their head, you big-mouthed gorilla!" Shalltear shouted, a blood red aura surrounding her as she stood up.

"Disgusting Lamprey!" Albedo shouted back. A deranged look on her face. Both the succubus and vampire were glaring at one another with barely restrained bloodlust.

The other Floor Guardians sighed. Demiurge spoke, "Well then, Aura. I'll leave the issue between women to you." The archdevil said.

"Huh?! Demiurge, are you leaving me to deal with these two?!" Aura exclaimed.

"If something happens, then I'll intervene," Demiurge said as he starts to leave with Mare glancing at his sister then followed by Cocytus."

"Goodness, is that something worth fighting over?" Cocytus asked as he follows the others. Aura was thus left to look back at the vampire and succubus.

"Personally, I'm quite eager to see the results between those two, though" Demiurge said as he watched Shalltear and Albedo glaring at each other.

Mare looked up at the archdevil, confused. "What do you mean, Demiurge?"

"It would be a great addition to our forces and the future of Nazarick as well." Demiurge told to Mare. When the Dark Elf was still unable to understand, Demiurge clarified. "A great ruler always needs an heir. Momonga-sama and the other Supreme Beings chose to stay here, right? If there was a possibility that they were to leave someday, then it would be nice if their descendants were to take charge in their place."

"S-so what your saying is that one of them would give birth to Momonga-sama's heir?" Mare summarized.

Cocytus puffed out air. "What kind of blasphemy are you spouting, Demiurge?!" The Vermin Lord asked loudly.

"Come now, Cocytus. Wouldn't it be nice to pledge ourselves to the Supreme Ones' descendants?" Demiurge asked. "Plus, some of them are compatibility species, such as Herohero-sama and Bukubukuchagama-sama. And there's Warrior Takemikazuchi-sama and Yamaiko-sama."

Hearing him, Cocytus seemed to understand Demiurge's words. "…That would be nice. No, that would be wonderful! What a wonderful thing that would be!" Suddenly Cocytus' head was filled with visions of the Supreme Beings' children running around. There he would play with them, train them and eventually be taking orders from them. The idea of serving his creator's own child was especially delightful to the Vermin Lord.

Even Mare got lost in thought. If Bukubukuchagama really had a child, would that make Mare a big brother? Before he could think any further, Demiurge asked, "By the way Mare, why are you dressed like a girl? I'm curious to know."

"O-oh, th-this was something Bukubukuchagama-sama chose for me to wear when she made me." Mare told Demiurge "U-um, she said I was an 'Otokonoko' so I-I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be a boy."

"Hmm, I see. Perhaps all young boys in Nazarick should dress like that." Demiurge said before getting back to business. "Cocytus! Could you please return to us!"

The Vermin Lord fortunately heard him and walked back over, rubbing his head. "Oh, what a vision. Truly spectacular." Cocytus murmured.

"Good for you Cocytus." Demiurge said as the three made their way back to the females. "Aura, have they stopped?"

Aura turned to the Archdevil. "Well, they're done fighting! But, right now they're…"

"We're deciding which one of us will become the head wife to the ruler of Nazarick" Shalltear finished.

She was followed by Albedo. "It would be strange for the absolute ruler to have only one wife. However, it has yet to be decided which one of us will become his official wife."

"That is a very interesting matter, indeed." Demiurge said while he put his arms behind him. "Before that, could you give us our orders first."

"Very well, Shalltear, we will discuss this at another time." Albedo said to the vampire.

Shalltear nodded. "Hmph, very well."

Letting out a deep breath, Albedo straightened herself and looked at the others. Completely serious now. "Then, let us begin."

 **(Great Tomb of Nazarick, 9** **th** **Floor, Round Table)**

The thirteen members of Ainz Ooal Gown arrived too the room. They all looked exhausted as they wearily made their way to their seats.

Momonga let out a sigh from his nonexistent lungs. "…I'm so tired." He bemoaned.

"You're not the only one, Momonga-san." Touch Me said. "Ugh, why do they think so highly of us?"

Ulbert nodded. "I know, right? It's like we're the most important people in the world. Gods, even!" He exclaimed in a dramatic tone.

"Completely different people, that's who they were talking about." Bellriver sighed, all his mouths moving in unison.

Nishikienrai rubbed his head. "Well, at least we know that they are loyal. What's our next move?"

"We've already confirmed that spells can be used after seeing Momonga-san in action." Herohero replied. "We should take this chance to see what else we can and cannot do." The others agreed as they prepared to test out their abilities.

Three hours later they had finished the results of their inspection. They discovered that all their abilities, skills and spells were still accessible. However, so were the restrictions placed upon them like back in the game, such as magic casters unable to use warrior class weapons unless they used an item that let them bypass said restrictions. They could also access their item boxes so storing things weren't a problem. The most disturbing discovery, however, was how both their racial and job classes were affecting them mentally. Some would have their emotions suppressed (Momonga), making them apathetic, others felt strong sense of justice (Touch Me), immense hunger (Herohero and Bukubukuchagama), battle lust (Warrior Takemikazuchi), thirst for knowledge (Tabula Smaragdina), urges to craft (Amanomahitotsu) and finally malicious and destructive thoughts (Ulbert Alain Odle).

During the whole time, the guild members had ordered the NPCs to remain outside the conference room until they were done. Now that they were finished, they wondered what they should do now. That's when Momonga suggested, "Why not go outside the tomb and see what it's like."

That made everyone perk up. "Hey yeah! That's a great idea! And I can bring out the [Ark] too!" Bellriver exclaimed in excitement. Everyone seemed very eager to see that.

The group teleported to the First Floor, where they were surprised to see three demons walking around. Ulbert recognized them as Demiurge's Evil Lords, level 80 demons that acted as his subordinates in guarding the Seventh Floor. The three demons were soon joined by Demiurge and upon spotting the guild members, the four immediately kneeled.

"My lords, I was not expecting to see you here." Demiurge said.

"Demiurge? What are you doing here?" Ulbert asked his creation, giving him permission to rise.

"Albedo wanted to meet me outside to have a discussion regarding the defenses we're going to be setting up." Demiurge replied as he stood up. "Forgive me for asking my lords, but where are you going?"

"We were planning to head outside and see what it was like." Touch Me replied. "Also, Bellriver-san wanted to summon the [Ark] and see how it works."

"The Ark? Ah, the mighty vessel that uses a World Item as its core." Demiurge said, amazed that one of the Supreme Beings had managed to acquire such a vessel. Though, it was no surprise to the Arch-Devil as nothing was out of the Supreme Ones' grasps. "However, I must insist that I accompany you for your protection."

"Why? It's not like we can't protect ourselves." Yamaiko said. It wasn't arrogance, just the truth.

"I would not dare to call you weak, Yamaiko-sama. However, us guardians must at least accompany the Supreme Beings to ensure their safety." Demiurge replied.

The guild members looked at one another, as if debating. Eventually they turned back towards Demiurge. "Very well, Demiurge, you may come with us." Warrior Takemikazuchi said.

"Thank you for accepting my selfish request." Demiurge said with a bow.

A few minutes later the group of fourteen were outside the entrance to the tomb. Bellriver walked forward and reached into his item box. He pulled out a glowing golden globe. Inserted into the sphere were nine golden keys. Focusing, Bellriver activated the World Item to summon the [Ark]. Instantly, a large [Gate] appeared over the tomb, and flying out was a massive ship.

The dark golden ship was about twice as long and large as the largest 20th century warship. Near the end of the Ark was an edifice in the shape of a Aircraft carrier conning tower but slightly altered. The ship had a total of sixty gun turrets, twenty on the main deck while the rest were on the lower decks. On the four corners of the ship's main deck were rotating double-barrel turrets. The prow of the ship was designed after the World Serpent, Jörmungandr, the large head serving as a naval ram. The deck that made up the head of the serpent had a domed shaped opening door where a large telescope can retract at will, with a viewing deck above it. Below the head was a single large bore cannon that can traverse at will, and the sides had two pairs of triple-barreled chaser guns and viewing decks open to the air. At the back of the ship on the main deck were three more triple-barrel chaser guns right behind the command tower. The rest of the main deck was flat for people to walk on, as well as several doors for them to enter to go below deck. The sides of the ship had large openings that were big enough for a troll to fit through, as well as several smaller entries too. The spaces between the cannons served as windows for crew members and passengers to look out of. Finally, running from the prow to the rear were statues in the shape of Valkyries holding spears and shields. While they appear as simple decorations, the statues also projected a powerful shield to maintain protection against enemy attack like a passive buff.

"Oooh!" Said the guild members as they looked at the ship in awe. Demiurge was in a similar state, but his awe was how the Supreme Beings commanded such a vessel. His calm mask was broken by the smile that stretched from ear to ear. Such power that can rival the Great Tomb of Nazarick, a flying warship! Truly the might of the Supreme Beings was unfathomable.

Once the ship had fully emerged the guild members that could use [Fly] took off towards the ship. The others used flight necklace take off. The sole exception was Peroroncino, who used his wings and zoomed ahead of the others. Demiurge transformed into his imp form and followed his masters. As they flew to the top deck, they watched as automatons were at work, moving about the ship.

[Momonga: Oh, they must be the POPs that serve as the crew, right?]

[Bellriver: Yep! According to the patch notes, the bottom part of the [Ark] serves as the manufactory to produce automatons. They're at level 30 too. Also, excluding the bottom deck and command deck, the other 18 decks can be modified for any purpose. We could add pools, gardens, spas, cafeterias and so on.]

The group landed on the deck near the prow's head, standing on the viewing deck. The guild members took this moment to look at the [Ark] gazing at the massive cannons that pointed forward. Ulbert nodded. "Truly an impressive vessel." He said.

"Yeah, this is amazing!" Punitto Moe added. "We should try and see if we can put others up here to run the ship too." Some of the players nodded in agreement as they continued to observe the [Ark].

"I wonder if we can put this into the Tomb? We should at least see if it can fit on the 4th floor." Bellriver mused. Some of the other guild members seemed to agree. Gargantua was normally inactive in the underground lake cavern, so it would make the best place for the large warship to be put in.

The Players then made their way to the rails of the deck to gaze out at the night sky, the stars shining brightly. None of them could recall seeing such a spectacle back on Earth. The black smoke from factories had always blocked the sky, during both the morning and night. To see it without any obstructions was truly amazing.

"Blue Planet-san would lose his mind over this." Peroroncino said earning a chuckle from his comrades.

"Yeah, I wish he was here with us." Agreed Bukubukuchagama.

"The stars almost look like bright jewels in a chest." Momonga commented.

"I believe the beauty of this world exists to be adored by my lords." Said Demiurge from a respectable distance to his masters.

His words brought up old memories in the guild members. Memories of the glory days of Ainz Ooal Gown, when some of them had suggested to take over one of the Nine Worlds of YGGDRASIL. Ulbert smirked. "Perhaps you're right, my creation. Maybe the reason that we have come here is to claim this chest of jewels, which only belongs to us." Ulbert said while reaching out to the sky and pretending to grab some of the stars.

"No" Momonga said, getting everyone's attention. "This is not something we can claim for ourselves. It should be to adorn the Great Tomb of Nazarick, as well as ourselves, and Ainz Ooal Gown." He finished, surprising some of his friends. Demiurge however, put a hand to his chest and bowed his head.

"Such a moving statement, Momonga-sama. If my lords command it, the entirety of Nazarick would mobilize to claim this chest of jewels. I, Demiurge, would like nothing more to present this treasure to the Supreme Beings."

Despite the thought of it, the guild members chuckled at Demiurge's loyalty. Momonga shook his head. "We don't know anything about the beings which live in this world. Thus, considering something like that right now would be unwise." He said before looking at the others and then the sky. "Still, world domination does sound interesting." Momonga said softly, loud enough for his friends to hear, who could only laugh at such a thought.

Unbeknown to them, Demiurge had heard his words perfectly and his crystal-like eyes widened behind his glasses. And after seeing the expressions on the other Supreme Beings, he could only conclude that they were in agreement. The arch-devil smiled, he would expect nothing less from those that rule over all.

The group's attention was shifted when they heard the sound of earth being moved. Looking down they saw waves of earth hitting the tomb's outer walls but not damaging it. Following it were large mass of trees growing out of the ground. The guild members realized that it was Mare's work. "Oh! Mare-chan has finished the camouflage, I knew he could do it!" Bukubukuchagama said while looking around to see her creation.

"Yes, this is a perfect camouflage! Archers and assassins can hide in the newly made forest, trapping and keeping everyone out. Maybe we should make some poison swamps and pits filled with beasts, capable of holding warriors to surprise intruders with brute force. " Touch Me suggested.

Demiurge bowed his head. "Incredible expertise Touch Me-sama! I doubt even a legion of warriors and magic casters could take it down without experiencing major losses to their side." Demiurge praised the Paladin.

"We should reward Mare for his accomplishments. Demiurge, what do you suggest?" Warrior Takemikazuchi asked.

"I believe that a simple thanks from the Supreme Beings would be rewarding enough." Demiurge offered. Suddenly he blinked as if he just received some unexpected news. "Apologies, my lords. But I suddenly remembered something I must do."

Ulbert nodded. "Umu, it's fine Demiurge. Do what you need to do." He said to his creation.

"My thanks, my creator." Demiurge said before flying off.

Once the demon was gone, Touch Me looked at Momonga. "Momonga-san, are you really interested with taking over the world?" He asked if the guild leader.

The Overlord shook his head. "No, I was just joking. However, I am thinking of doing some exploring. There may be other players like us here. Maybe some of our friends are here too." Momonga said.

"True. If we were sent here, then others might have been brought here too. Like my…SISTER!" Yamaiko began to say before screeching the last part as realization.

"Yama-chan! What's wrong?" Bukubukuchagama asked her friend. The others were also looking at the Nephilim with surprise.

"Akemi-chan! She was still in the game when the shutdown happened!" Yamaiko shouted in hysteria.

The others soon caught on what she meant. There was a strong chance that Akemi might also have come here. However, unlike them, who had arrived in the safety of Nazarick, Akemi was all alone. "Yamaiko-san, I promise we will find your sister, if she's in this world. But we have to take things slow and carefully." Momonga said.

Yamaiko nodded, though she still seemed distressed. Ulbert decided to change the subject. "For now, let us go and greet Mare." He said.

"I'll catch up with you guys. Just got to make sure that the [Ark] lands safely." Bellriver said. While the core powered the ship indefinitely with magical energy, it was better to have it be on the ground rather than the air.

"Can I join you, Bellriver-san? I'm curious to see the mechanics of the ship." Asked Amanomahitsu. The many mouthed creature nodded and the two made their way to the command tower. Meanwhile, the others flew down towards Mare's location. The high druid had just finished his covering the walls when they arrived.

"S-Supreme Beings!" Mare stuttered, surprised at his lords' sudden arrival.

"Mare-chan!" Squealed Bukubukuchagama. She wrapped her arms around her creation and pulled him into a hug. Mare's face turned red but seemed pleased with his creator's affection.

"Mare, you don't be nervous, we just here to thank you for your servitude." Tabula said, which surprised Mare.

"Yes, Mare. Your work is very important, as we need to have some defensive procedure against the inhabitant who could potentially harm us." Ulbert explained.

"Yes, my lords! I apologize for not understanding!" Mare said and bowed to the Supreme Beings.

"Very good. For your hard work, we shall give you a reward." Momonga said as Bukubukuchagama showed the dark elf the reward.

The sight shocked Mare. "T-t-that's the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown! Only the Supreme Beings can wear it. How, how could I accept such a thing? I was simply doing my duty!"

Bukubukuchagama was surprised at Mare's reaction. She quickly spoke to reassure him. "Mare-chan calm down. Remember, teleportation is blocked in the Great Tomb of Nazarick, and that generates all kinds of inconveniences." She said.

As Mare started to recompose himself, Ulbert added. "You have to understand that should an enemy attack, the Guardians will command their respective floors. The ability to move around freely to ensure that you all can get to your posts quicker instead of being slowed down by the tomb is necessary. Therefore, we give this ring to you."

That seemed to have helped Mare understand. "Y-yes, thank you my lords! I promise to do my best to live up to the expectations you put onto me!" The druid said as he carefully took the ring from his creator. He put it on, earning smiles from his masters.

A new voice spoke up. "My lords, I am glad to see you." Looking up, the Supreme Beings and Mare saw Albedo and Demiurge land beside them. The two respectfully bowed their heads.

"Ah, Albedo. Demiurge. What brings you two here?" Momonga asked.

"Momonga-sama, Albedo and I were talking about the defenses we should put in the forest. We were thinking on using Nishikienrai-sama's idea to further ensure the security of the Tomb." Demiurge answered as both Guardians bowed their heads.

Tabula nodded. "Very good. Ah yes, we were planning to give you these." Tabula said giving Albedo a ring while Ulbert did the same to Demiurge. Just like with Mare, the two Guardians were dumbstruck at what was now lying in the palm of their hands.

Albedo immediately looked up at her creator. "Tabula-sama! We couldn't possibly accept this!"

However, Ulbert brushed the comment aside. "You are the Overseer of the Floor Guardians, Albedo. And Demiurge, you're in charge of Nazarick's defenses. The ring will make you two carry out your jobs quicker and more effectively. Consider it as a sign of our trust in you two." Ulbert said. Tabula nodded his head as the other Supreme Beings voiced their agreements.

Moved by Ulbert's words, the two Guardians got to one knee and lowered their heads. "We are deeply grateful, masters!" The demons said at once. The sheer excitement of this honor was still clear, as the two were twitching slightly.

Nodding, Momonga looked at his friends before looking at the guardians. "Well then, we shall be returning to the Round Table and leave you to your duties. Inform us if anything happens." He said, receiving "Yes, lord!" From the NPCs before the guild members teleported back into Nazarick.

 **(Great Tomb of Nazarick, 9** **th** **Floor, Round Table)**

The thirteen Supreme Beings let out another collective sigh as they sat in their chairs. The room was then engulfed in a calm silence as they took everything that happened this day. After a few minutes, Momonga spoke up.

"Before we make any plans for the future, there's one thing I want to ask." He said, getting everyone's attention. "Does anyone want to go back? I mean, back to Earth? Granted it might not be possible but if it was, would you want to?" Truthfully, Momonga didn't want any of his friends to leave. But at the same time, he knew that he couldn't force them to stay. Also, this was kind of his fault even if he didn't know this would happen.

It was Ulbert who answered first. "I honestly don't wanna go back. I don't have anyone to care for me, my parents have been dead since I was little. I have a job that forces me to work to my limit, all for the same corrupt bastards that were responsible for my parent's death. I don't want to scavenge for food to save money. Personally, I prefer to stay here then go back to that hellhole called Earth!" He exclaimed.

Momonga nodded in agreement. "I also don't have anyone who cares for me. My whole life has been getting up, going to a shitty job that works me to my limits, coming home, eating, going to sleep and starting the routine all over again."

Peroroncino and Bukubukuchagama looked at each other before speaking. "My brother and I don't really have much either too. We may have jobs, but they don't exactly treat us well. We've only have had each other so if anything, we rather stay here." She said.

Peroroncino nodded in agreement. "Yeah, though I'll miss the H-games." He mused, earning chuckles form his friends.

"To be honest, I think someone has been trying to kill me. If my job hadn't been canceled, I might likely be dead right now." Bellriver said. "So, between this and that, I rather choose staying here."

"You know about my life, Momonga-san." Herohero said, earning a grimace from the Overlord. "I felt like I was going to die from overwork. This place is far better, and I might actually be able to get a decent sleep."

"I enjoyed my job as a teacher, but I know my assistant can take over for me, so I am not entirely worried." Yamaiko said. "My only family has been my little sister. And if she's here, then I am staying too so I can find her."

"I think I can speak for a lot of us that we have nothing back on Earth. We all had terrible jobs, barely anything worth to call a living. This world seems like a better place to live." Tabula concluded, getting nods from Takemikazuchi, Nishikienrai, Punitto Moe, and Amanomahitotsu.

All eyes turned to look at Touch Me, who had been quiet the whole time. They were fully aware that Touch Me had a wife and child and would most certainly want to go back to them. "Don't worry! We will find a way for you to go back to your family, Touch-san." Momonga said.

"There's no point." Touch Me said sadly. "My wife is dead." He added, dropping the bombshell.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted at that.

"H-how? Why?" Bukubukuchagama asked, shocked.

"A drug dealer I had arrested three years ago was released from prison thanks to his connections with some bigshots. The bastard targeted my wife to get back at me. I found her corpse coming back home from work, at the same time as my son. She was naked with sperm all over the bed." Touch Me explained, his voice wavering as if he was about to cry.

The others all looked horrified about what befell their friend's wife. Some of them looked rather mad at what happened. "Tell me you found the fucker." Takemikazuchi growled.

Touch Me nodded. "Yeah, about a day after the funeral. The scumbag was getting drunk at some shady nightclub. I put a bullet to his crotch and another between his eyes." The World Champion let out a sigh. "My in-laws blamed me for what happened. And my son doesn't want anything to do with me. He went to live with my wife's sister. However, I looked on my contact list and saw that he was on YGGDRASIL at the time of the shutdown."

Realization dawned on the guild members as they realized what he meant. "So, that means there is a chance he's in this world, too." Punitto Moe summarized.

"Yes, maybe." Touch Me answered. "If he is and I could find him, maybe, just maybe I can reconcile with him. It's the least I can do to honor my wife's memory." He said desperately. Touch Me felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Ulbert. The demonic goat had a sympathetic expression on his face. Despite their differences, the two players were still friends and Ulbert knew what it felt like to suffer by those greedy corporate owners.

The others also gave their own choice of comfort for the Paladin. As Momonga watched this, he silently swore to himself. _'I promise, we will find Akemi, Touch-san's son, and any of our other comrades. And if anyone tries to get in our way, or harms my friends or our creations, I'll make them pay!'_ Momonga thought mentally as their first day in the new world came to an end.

 **And there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, be sure to leave a review.**

 **This is my list of the guild member's racial class and job class. Excluding Momonga's the rest are made up!**

 **Momonga**

 **Racial Class** : 40

Skeleton Mage (15)

Elder Lich (10)

Overlord (5)

Etc. 10

 **Job Class** : 60

Necromancer (10)

Master of Death (10)

Chosen of Undead (10)

Eclipse (5)

Etc. 25

 **Touch Me**

 **Racial Class** : 55

Insect Knight (15)

Vermin Lord (10)

Etc. 30

 **Job Class** : 45

Holy Knight (10)

Paladin (10)

World Champion of Alfheimr (5)

Etc. 20

 **Ulbert Alain Odle**

 **Racial Class** : 35

Imp (10)

Arch-Devil (5)

Demon God (5)

Etc. 15

 **Job Class** : 65

Gazer (10)

Warlock (10)

Shapeshifter (10)

Cursed Caster (5)

Emperor of Hell (5)

World Disaster (5)

Etc. 20

 **Bukubukuchagama**

 **Racial Class** : 45

Slime Mage (15)

Crimson Ooze (10)

Queen Ooze (5)

Etc. 15

 **Job Class** : 55

Guardian (15)

Commander (10)

Barrier Mage (10)

Shield Lord (5)

Etc. 15

 **Peroroncino**

 **Racial Class** : 50

Birdman (Raptor) (15)

Stymphalian (10)

Thunderbird (10)

Phoenix (5)

Etc. 10

 **Job Class** : 50

Archer (15)

Ranger (10)

Sniper (10)

Etc. 15

 **Warrior Takemikazuchi**

 **Racial Class** : 45

Nephilim Fighter (15)

Giant Warrior (5)

Etc. 25

 **Job Class** : 55

Sword Saint (10)

Sword Master (10)

War Master (5)

God Slayer (5)

Etc. 25

 **Tabula Smaragdina**

 **Racial Class** : 40

Brain Eater (10)

Illithid (10)

Etc. 20

 **Job Class** : 60

Alchemist (15)

Transmuter (10)

War Wizard (10)

Great Sage (5)

Etc. 20

 **Herohero**

 **Racial Class** : 45

Slime Fighter (15)

Dark Blob (10)

Elder Black Ooze (5)

Etc. 15

 **Job Class** : 55

Monk (10)

Ki Master (10)

Poison Master (10)

Single Blow (10)

Etc. 15

 **Nishikienrai**

 **Racial Class** : 30

Half Golem (10)

Etc. 20

 **Job Class** : 70

Assassin (15)

Manipulator (10)

Master Assassin (5)

Ninja (5)

Etc. 35

 **Yamaiko**

 **Racial Class** : 35

Nephilim Sage (10)

Mother Giant (5)

Etc. 20

 **Job Class** : 65

Priestess (10)

Cleric (10)

Striker (10)

Medium (10)

High Priestess (5)

Single Blow (5)

Etc. 15

 **Punitto Moe**

 **Racial Class** : 40

Treant (10)

Death Vine (10)

Etc. 20

 **Job Class** : 60

Druid (10)

Commander (10)

General (10)

Battle Sage (10)

High Sage (5)

Etc. 15

 **Amanomahitotsu**

 **Racial Class** : 35

Crustacean Warrior (10)

Scion of Cancer (10)

Karkinos (5)

Etc. 10

 **Job Class** : 65

Craftsman (10)

Blacksmith (10)

Weapon Smith (10)

Armored Mage (10)

Technical Master (5)

Etc. 20

 **Bellriver**

 **Racial Class** : 50

Gug (10)

High Abomination (10)

A Thousand Faces (5)

Eldritch Lord (5)

Etc. 20

 **Job Class** : 50

Enchanter (10)

Magic Knight (10)

Weapon Master (10)

High Enchanter (5)

Etc. 15


	3. Battle of Carne Village

**Next chapter! Leave a review and enjoy! And don't forget to check out my Overlord-DXD crossover story "World Eater".**

 **(Great Tomb of Nazarick. 9** **th** **Floor, Momonga's office)**

It had been a day since the tomb had arrived in this new world. Since then, the guild members had worked to better adjust themselves in their new forms, as well as see what else had changed or were still the same. They planned on checking the rest of the tomb to ensure they had a full grasp on the mechanisms that might've changed in the transportation to this world. However, currently the guild members were in Momonga's office, trying out to the Reviewing Mirror. With them was Sebas, the butler standing a respectful distance as well as Cixous, one of the 41 Homunculi Maids and another personal creation of Herohero. Beside them were several tray carts, filled of various foods and beverages.

Momonga was currently using the Mirror of Remote Viewing. "Okay I can now move the image with a wave of the hand." Momonga said.

"That's good, at least we won't look at the same spot." Commented Warrior Takemikazuchi, who sounded rather bored.

Tabula spoke up. "Momonga-san, how about waving your hands? Try and see if that will expand it." He suggested.

Momonga nodded and did just that. "Oh! It worked! Good thinking Tabula-san!" The Overlord said as he continued to explore.

"Well at least we now have a convenient way of surveying the surroundings." Nishikienrai commented. He was holding an empty cup. "Ah, could I have some more tea, please?" The half-golem asked the butler and maid.

"Of course, Nishikienrai-sama." Sebas said as Cixous came forward with a pot of tea.

"By the way, Punitto-san. What's with the stacks of paper?" Ulbert asked the Death Vine sitting beside him.

"I've been writing down what we need to look over. Now I'm just trying to organize them from highest priority to the lowest ones." Punitto Moe explained. "Its essential for us to know what changes have been made to the Tomb since we came here."

[Momonga: Back in YGGDRASIL, there were a lot of updates to the game. I had to add them in to keep playing.]

[Bukubukuchagama: Oh yeah, we had to go through a bunch of updates, so we could log in. What kind of updates were added to the Tomb?]

[Momonga: Nothing big, mostly additions to the POPs, defenses, effects of spells, items and paying for the base.]

[Punitto Moe: In that case I'll add those to the top of the list. Could you also fill me in on the updates and patches later, Momonga-san?]

[Momonga: Of course]

Momonga kept skimming through the mirror when suddenly Peroroncino's sharp eyes caught something. "Hey Momonga-san, I'm seeing smoke coming from the left side." The birdman said.

The others gathered around as Momonga zooms in. They see a small village, with several houses on fire. It also appeared that everyone was running, being chased by knights. "It that a festival?" Momonga asked.

"That doesn't look like a festival." Herohero commented.

"It appears that the knights are killing those defenseless villagers for some reason." Ulbert answered. His tone was one not of shock but of uncaring. In fact, many of them did not seem phase by the sight of death. Another result of their new bodies.

However, Touch Me was a different story. Slamming his hand against the desk, the World Champion spoke. "I can't stand by and just watch this…this injustice! Momonga-san, we have to save those people and deliver punishment to those scum knights!" Touch Me declared.

"He's right! We can't just let them get away with this!" Yamaiko said, already putting on her signature gauntlets. She watched as three knights chased after two girls into the forest

"Besides" Takemikazuchi began as he got up. "This is a good chance to see how well we measure up against the inhabitants of this New World.

Momonga could see that many of his comrades were voicing their agreements. Personally, he would rather remain in Nazarick then allow his friends to go off towards potential danger. But, the Overlord recall when Touch Me had first rescue him from being PKed, when they were nothing but strangers towards one another. And seeing how invigorated the guild members were, Momonga decided to go with them. "Very well, let us show these fools the might of Ainz Ooal Gown. Sebas!"

"My lord!" The butler said.

"Raise Nazarick's defense to maximum. Inform Albedo to meet with us fully armed. We might need her skills. And have her bring a detachment of stealthy monsters a well." Momonga ordered.

Sebas bowed his head. "It shall be done, Momonga-sama."

"[Gate]" Momonga casted. A tear in space appeared in the middle of the room. Touch Me was the first to run through, followed by Momonga and the others.

 **[Forest]**

The two girls were on the ground as three knights neared them. The youngest, Nemu Emmot, was crying loudly as her older sister, Enri Emmot, was desperately trying to shield her while ignoring the large gash on her back, given to her by one of the knights. Just as Enri planned to sacrifice herself to save her sister, the knights stopped when a hole in space appeared behind the girls.

Before anyone could question what was going on, a silver flash shot out of the tear and suddenly the head of the nearest knight was separated from his shoulders. His comrades cried out in alarm as his headless body fell to the ground. The sisters were just as confused and scared.

Touch Me stood in between the girls and two knights, glaring down at the latter as they slowly backed away. "Scum! Are the defenseless and weak the only ones you have the courage to face? You can't deal with those who fight back?" He snarled.

"It can't be helped, Touch-san." Momonga said as he stepped out of the gate, scaring the two remaining knights even more. "People like them are incapable of fighting those who are stronger." He added. "[Grasp Heart]" An image of a heart appeared in his hand. He then crushed it, causing one of the knights to hold his chest and fall, dead. "Still, we confirmed that spells and skills do indeed work, which is good. Though, I must admit I feel nothing after killing him." Momonga stated, not even sparing the last knight a glance.

"I think that's because you're an undead, Momonga-san. They're not suppose to feel emotions." Stated Ulbert as he walked out. The appearance of the demon was the final stray as the last knight ran away. "Sorry, but you aren't leaving here alive. [Aspect of the Devil: Tendril Claws]" Raising a hand, the claws shot out and impaled the fleeing knight with ease. Ulbert then retracted his claws, letting the body fall to the ground. By then the rest of the guild members stepped out. The sisters could only watch as these thirteen creatures stand before them. They made not a sound, worried that beings might bring their wrath onto them.

"I'm going on ahead. The quicker we get there, the more lives we can save!" Touch Me said as he took off.

"Hey, wait for me!" Warrior Takemikazuchi yelled as he followed after the Paladin.

"I suppose I should try and summon an undead." Momonga muttered. "[Summon Death Knight]"

The moment those words were spoken, a dark sludge appeared behind Momonga before heading towards the body of the knight he killed. The process took the Supreme Beings by surprise, another unexpected change. The body began to rise and was covered in black mist. When the mist dissipated it revealed a 2-meter-tall skeletal warrior wearing spiked armor, holding a flamberge sword and tower shield. Nemu screamed as Enri tried to shield her.

"Death Knight, head towards the village and kill any knights you find. Protect Touch Me and Warrior Takemikazuchi." Momonga ordered his summon. The Death Knight let out a loud roar in response. It then took off towards the village.

Momonga looked at the archer of their group. "Peroroncino-san take to the skies and scout the area. Let us know what you see." The birdman nodded and flapped his wings, shooting upwards.

"I think the rest of us should give a shot of summoning." Ulbert said. "[Summon Savage Marauder]!"

The ground before the demon cracked and a demonic red light shown underneath it. Then lava spilled out followed by a pillar of fire. A large, purple-skinned horned bestial-looking demon came out of the large hole. It had little armor besides gray demonic bracers, shoulder pads, greaves and a helmet. Both hands were a pair of wicked Danish Axes with red edges. Ulbert couldn't help but smile with glee at the awesome way his summon appeared. The Savage Marauder was a mid-level Demon used by summoners who focused more on magic casting then melee combat to assault the enemy while the caster prepared their spells. In terms of defensive power, the Savage Marauder was weaker than the Death Knight. However, its offensive power was greater than the undead and its axes delivered flame damage to whoever it cut.

Herohero went next. "[Summon Acolyte Ooze]!" Suddenly a piece of Herohero's body detached. Seconds later it took on a humanoid form of average height. The only difference is that its hands were in the shape of long blades. The Acolyte Ooze would normally accompany the Elder Black Ooze due to the latter being a mob boss. The Acolyte was quite agile and could morph its hands into different forms of weapons but could not deliver much damage to heavily armored opponents. Like all slime creatures, however, it was immune to physical damage and could deliver acidic debuffs with its attacks.

"[Summon Heavy Brawler]!" Yamaiko ordered. There was a brief flash of light and when it went away, it revealed a large creature wearing armor. In both hands was a two-handed maul with spikes sticking out. The Heavy Brawler was a giant Nephilim. It had equal stats in both physical offense and defense, both being high, as well as mild regenerative skills. Its only drawback was that it didn't possess any range attacks and was mostly for close combat, though it did have powerful knockback effect.

Amanomahitotsu raised his claw. "[Summon Ballistic Crab]!" And a geyser of water shot out of the ground. When it died down, it revealed a large armored crab with four claws and four legs. The Ballistic Crab was another summon with well-balanced stats and was good for both close ranged, using its claws, and long range as it could shoot high pressurized water bullets from its pincers. However, it was quite slow, though it made up for it with its strong shell.

"[Summon War Golem!]" Ordered Tabula. A magic circle formed on the ground and soon clumps of earth began to gather until it formed in a large humanoid golem. It had disproportionate arms, as they were much larger that the hands touched the ground. The War Golem was slow, so it would be easy to outrun. Its defense, however, was quite high and difficult against those who did not possess strong offensive skills and spells. It was the perfect support for magic casters who were not good in melee combat. Furthermore, it could shoot its arms from their sockets like cannons and reattach them.

Bellriver raised a hand. "[Summon Night Gaunt!]" And from his shadow a humanoid entity with only sleek black skin appeared. It had a pair of bat wings on its back and tail sticking out, as well as very long claws coming from its fingers. The Night Gaunt is an Eldritch being that is highly skilled in assassination, with incredible speed and reflexes, capable of moving through shadows and attacking its target with its long claws that can cut through low-tier enchanted armor. However, it is not suited for front-line fighting and had low defense.

"[Summon Slime Beast!]" Bukubukuchagama called out. Just like with Herohero, a piece of her body came off and soon took on another form. This one was a slime creature in the shape of a creature standing on both legs and arms, a head with an extended neck, and what appeared to be a long tail. The Slime Beast was a front-liner and a perfect match for someone who focused on defense. Like all slimes, it was immune to physical attacks and could deliver very powerful bludgeon attacks with its limbs. And while it didn't possess acidic properties, the Slime Beast instead was elastic, capable of stretching itself a fair distance. It could even use its tail to impale targets.

Punitto Moe was last. "[Summon Cursed Tree!]" He shouted. From the ground sprang vines and roots, twisting and linking together. Eventually they formed into a large monstrous tree creature, with long arms and legs, a hollowed face, and veins that glowed lime-green. The Cursed Tree was immune to regular fire, but could be harmed by fires with unique attributes, such as holy flames. However, it was very nimble and could use the vines wrapped around it as whips. By planting its feet into the ground, it can summon roots to attack foes from afar, although that left it immobilize.

The summoners then gave their orders and their freshly made summons took off to assist their friends. Seconds later, Albedo stepped out of the portal, now clad in her personal pitch-black armor, Hermes Trismegistus. In her hands was a large pitch black Bardiche. Following behind her were several magical beings with human-like body shapes that wore black spider ninja costumes, with eight legs that looked like keen blades. These were the Eight-Edge Assassins, monsters that specialized in stealth.

"Apologies for being late, my lords. It took longer than I thought." Albedo said as she curtsied before the Supreme Beings. The Eight-Edge Assassins all got on one knee and bowed before their master.

"There is no need for that, Albedo. Your timing was impeccable." Tabula assured his creation.

"Thank you, Tabula Smaragdina-sama." Albedo said. She then turned her attention towards the sisters. "Now then, should I exterminate these bugs for you, my lords?" She asked as she readied her weapon, scaring the sisters.

Fortunately for them, Yamaiko stopped the Overseer Guardian. "Albedo, we decided to save the villagers. Killing them would be counter-productive." The Nephilim said. Yamaiko then approached the sisters. She looked at the older sister's back, seeing the large wound. Leaving it alone as it was would cause the wound to become infected. "Here, let me-" Yamaiko offered.

"Please! Please, do what you want with me, but don't hurt my sister!" Enri begged, clutching Nemu even tighter, who was crying.

The guild members stared at their terrified looks. They all thought the same thing simultaneously. _'They don't trust us at all.'_

Albedo was having different thoughts. "You dare reject the courtesy of the Supreme Beings?! You deserve to die a thousand deaths!" She roared, preparing to kill the girls. The Eight-Edges also appeared ready to tear them apart.

"Calm down, Albedo!" Momonga ordered. "It's only natural they would react like this, given the current situation."

Yamaiko gave Momonga a nod of gratitude before looking at the girls. "We're not here to hurt you. I just want to heal your wound before it gets worse." Yamaiko reassured, speaking in the same tone she would use with her students. Enri did not look fully convince but allowed Yamaiko to come near her. Raising her hand, Yamaiko used a minor healing spell and in seconds the wound was gone.

Seeing the sisters' shocked expressions, Momonga spoke next. "Now then, you'll still be vulnerable from an attack. So, I will give you some protection. [Anti-Life Cocoon]. [Wall of Protection from Arrows]." He spoke the spells and a barrier appeared around Enri and Nemu. "Take these as well. Blowing them will summon goblins to protect you." Added Momonga as he tossed two horns to Enri.

[Bukubukuchagama: Aren't those Horns of the Goblin General?]

[Momonga: Yeah, I got them as drop outs. I didn't really have much use for them, though.]

[Ulbert Alain Odle: You and your collector spirit.]

[Herohero: Still, to give them trash items… talk about cheap Momonga-san.]

Momonga appeared a bit shocked by his comrade's comment. Nishikienrai shook his head and took out a silver bell with red stripes on it. He handed it to the sisters. "If the goblins don't help, then ring this. It will summon a Salamander." The ninja explained.

At that moment, Peroroncino landed. "Touch-san and Takemikazuchi-san have already reached the village. The summons will catch up to them soon. I also saw several knights on horses with bows and spears at the outskirts of the village."

"They must be there to prevent any villagers from escaping." Nishikienrai concluded. "I can deal with them. The Eight-Edge Assassins will also be useful in getting rid of those knights."

"Mhm, good idea, Nishikienrai-san." Momonga said. "In that case, Pero-san, please continue your recon in the air. Provide support for the others."

"Roger that!" Peroroncino said as he launched himself back into the sky. Nishikienrai soon took off towards the woods. The assassin monsters morphed into full spiders with large glowing yellow eyes. Their bodies became invisible as they followed the Supreme Being. The others prepared to move out until a voice called out to them.

"P-please wait!" The group turned to look back at the girls, who had recovered from their shock and were now shouting. "If it's possible, please save our parents! Please!"

Before the others could speak, Momonga decided to answer first. "If we find them alive, we'll save them."

"Thank you!" The older girl exclaimed, relief shining on her eyes. "Also, if I may ask…who are you people?"

The group paused at the question. The guild members exchanged glances with one another, the feeling of a strange synergy seemed to form between them, as if struck by inspiration. Without even using [Message], the group made their decision. Momonga looked back at the girls.

"You do well to remember this." Momonga said dramatically. With an elaborate gesture, Momonga's cape fluttered as he gestured towards his comrades. "We are Ainz Ooal Gown!"

 **(Outskirts of Carne Village)**

Several knights on horseback, wielding spears and bows, waited patiently as their comrades carried out their mission. A few villagers had managed to make it out of the village, only to be killed by them, hence why they were positioned here. The sounds of screams were slowly starting to die down, indicating to the knights that their job was almost done.

However, the screaming picked up again. This time alongside with the clashing of weapons against armor. That caused the riders to look at each other in surprise. While the villagers would obviously fight back, it sounded like there were several skilled warriors engaging the knights. One of the riders approached another, a sign that the latter was one of a higher rank.

"Lieutenant, it sounds like there's a real fight going on in the village? What should we do?" The first rider asked.

The lieutenant frowned under his helmet. He had no love for Belius, the arrogant man always treating them as expendable tools. However, that didn't mean he could just leave the others to face against whatever foe was in the village. Before he could make a decision, one of the knights cried out. Spinning around, the lieutenant was shocked to see one of the soldiers' slash another with his sword.

"Soldier! What are you doing?!" The lieutenant demanded. He and several others tried to stop what seemed like a maniac from attacking anyone else.

"I-its not me! My body is moving on its own!" The knight cried as he kept swinging his sword.

Several more cries followed as other knights found themselves moving on their own. Some attacked their fellows while others injured themselves to the point of killing themselves. The lieutenant couldn't even comprehend what was going on as his own arms began moving out of his control. He could do nothing as his sword impaled the rider next to him through the heart. The horses were neighing and going wild as their masters were out of control.

The lieutenant was sweating underneath his helmet. His eyes were wide as he stared at the blood of his comrade coating his blade. "What the fuck is going on?!" Were his last words as something from the shadows impaled him from behind.

Rising from the shadow of a nearby boulder was Nishikienrai. He smirked as he watched the Eight-Edge Assassins finish off the surviving riders. Thanks to his [Manipulator] class, Nishikienrai could create thin wires that he could use for numerous tasks, such as controlling the bodies of others. Watching as the assassins dealt with the remaining knights, Nishikienrai contacted the others.

[Nishikienrai: I finished up with the riders. How are things going on your end?]

[Peroroncino: Touch-san and Takemikazuchi-san are almost done with the ones in the village. The process is going faster thanks to the summons. It will be done soon.]

[Momonga: Before we enter, we should probably disguise ourselves.]

[Punitto Moe: Good idea. We don't want to freak out the villagers. Luckily, I brought some illusion rings for the occasion.]

[Nishikienrai: Okay, I'll be heading back right now.]

Ending the message, the ninja looked at the assassin monsters. "Good work all of you. Be sure to hide the bodies. Then remain here and keep watch. If you see any armed force approaching, notify us before doing anything. Understood?"

"As you command, Nishikienrai-sama!" The Eight-Edge Assassins responded as they immediately got to work.

 **(Carne Village, A few minutes ago)**

The knights that had attacked the village had used a basic encirclement tactic to take all the villagers to one spot, much like one would lead cows to the slaughter. It was the same strategy they had used countless times with the other villages. Mounted knights were placed at the outskirts of the village to shoot any villager that tried to escape, and at the same time chase the rest of the villagers to the central square while setting houses on fire. Once again, the knights had been able to accomplish their objective without a hitch. However, with this village…

"AAAAHHH!"

Someone was fighting back.

Touch Me cut down a knight with his sword. He then followed it up with bashing another with his shield. The impact sent the knight flying into a tree, the sound of bones breaking loud enough for all to hear. Three knights tried to attack at the same time, only to be brought down as Touch Me's blade cut through them as easy as paper. Even with his helmet on, the knights could feel the World Champion's glare on them.

"You bastards will never slaughter another innocent again! Time to face justice!" Touch Me roared as he impaled a knight through the head.

Warrior Takemikazuchi was also making quick work of his opponents. Wielding his Divine-class weapon, the Dao sword Takemikazuchi Hachishiki, the Nephilim cut down several knights with ease. Even bashing them with the flat part of the blade was enough to kill them, as the sword's constant generating of electricity would run through the knights' bodies. Their metal armor only increasing the damage they received. It should also be noted that Takemikazuchi was wearing a samurai helmet with an oni-face mask over his head, as to not scare the villagers.

However, the knights' nightmare was not yet over. As one of the knights attempted to impale Takemikazuchi with a spear, he was sent flying when a large shield smashed into him and another was cut in half. The knights and villagers all screamed as the Death Knight made its appearance. "OOOOHHHHHAAAAAHHHH!" It roared with an inhuman voice. Takemikazuchi gave the Death Knight a glance, who merely bowed its head in respect. The Nephilim quickly deduced that it was one of his friend's summons before continuing his slaughter of the knights. The Death Knight joined him as it killed anyone foolish enough to attack Takemikazuchi from behind.

Soon the Savage Marauder came, letting out a mix of a war cry and insane laughter. Its appearance frightened the knights even more. The demon struck any knight it reached with its burning axe. If the blade did not kill them swiftly, then they were left to die screaming as the flames consumed their bodies. It laughed in glee at the sight, both the dead and the fear of the living. Some knights began to run, only to be cut down by the Acolyte Ooze. The slime creature impaled the knights with its blade arms, ignoring their futile attempts to harm it with their swords. Instead, when their blades touched the ooze's body, bits of acid spilled out and hit their armor. One knight screamed in pain as the acid burned through the metal and hit his skin, only for his suffering to be ended quickly as the Ooze killed him.

The War Golem and Heavy Brawler were making short work of several knights. With their large mass and strong defenses, the knights stood no chance as they were either crushed by the golem's large fists, split open or bashed aside by the Nephilim's maul. The golem raised an arm and fired its hand at several fleeing knights. They had no idea what hit them as the large hand crashed into them, sending the knights splattering against the ground.

Five knights tried to get around Touch Me while the Paladin was distracted in helping injured villagers. They hid behind a tall tree, preparing to attack the insectoid, only to be shocked when the 'tree' began to move. The Cursed Tree let out a loud groan as it stomped two knights under its foot. It then extended a vine and sliced apart a third knight with a single swing. The last two knights were grabbed by the Cursed Tree's hands and brutally bashed against one another. Once their bodies went limp, the tree monster tossed them aside before continuing its task of protecting Touch Me.

"The villagers!" A knight cried. Beside him was their captain, Belius. His eyes were widened with fear and a hint of madness. Londes, the knight who had yelled out, saw his captain was being useless and decided to give out orders. "Use the villagers as hostages! And get archers on top of the houses!"

Before any knights could carry out the order, several of them were shot down as arrows of light impaled their bodies. More light arrows came raining down from an unknown source and killed any knight that tried to go near the villagers. None of them thought of looking up or they would've seen a birdman wielding a bow. As for the archers; they had managed to get onto the roofs. But before they could even ready an arrow, their bodies were riddled with holes. The Ballistic Crab began stalking into the village, firing bullets of water from all four of its claws. More knights were brought down by the pressurized bullets.

Some knights tried to flee on horses but were quickly intercepted by the Slime Beast. Its elastic body extended as it knocked aside its targets with ease. It split its tail into three and impaled three knights at once. Once it was done, the Slime Beast joined its fellow summons in protecting the two Supreme Beings. The villagers remained where they were, frozen in fear and awe as these newcomers were easily slaughtered the knights who had attacked their village.

"Buhiiii! No, this cannot happen to me! I can't die in a place like this!" Belius screeched as he watched these monsters cut down his men. His pupils dilated to the point he looked delusional. "L-Londes! Be my shield and help me escape!"

Letting a low growl at his Captain's cowardice, Londes said, "That's impossible, _captain_. Do you honestly expect for them to let us escape?"

A scream from behind caught both men's attention. Turning around, they saw the Night Gaunt impale a knight with its long claws. Londes's eyes widened. He didn't even hear the monster approaching. He could only watch the two remaining knights with them desperately charged the Night Gaunt. It proved fruitless as the summon swiftly sliced them apart, their bodies falling to the ground in pieces.

"Ah, ah…" Londes stammered. He had realized that escape from this village had become impossible. But to witness such monstrosities up close now, was making the man lose all reason. His wide eyes shifted back to Warrior Takemikazuchi, who by then had noticed the two remaining knights. Slowly, the Nephilim made his way towards them, his sword somehow clean of the blood from the knights he had slain.

Finally, Londes snapped. "AAAAHHHHH!" He yelled as he charged towards the samurai, sword raised. Perhaps because he sought death, or he had been braver than the other knights, Takemikazuchi made it swift. With a single swing of his sword, the Nephilim separated the human's head from his body, granting a quick and painless death.

All that remained was Belius, who by then had the look of a madman. Snot began to run from his nose as he tried to look for anyone who could help him. However, all that remained were the gazes of the monsters, and the unfeeling cold eyes of the villagers he had been busy slaughtering. "M-money! I'll give you money, fame, anything you ask for! Just spare me!" Belius pleaded.

"What about the villagers you attacked? Did you spare them when they pleaded for mercy?" A voice from behind asked.

Spinning around, Belius found himself looking up at Touch Me, who somehow appeared behind him. The World Champion glared at the cowardly man behind his helmet. He generated such killing intent that Belius soiled himself. Before the man could speak, Touch Me severed his right arm.

Ignoring the squealing pig of a man, Touch Me continued. "Did you spare the woman as your men raped them?" The left arm was severed.

"Did you spare the children, even as they cried for their parents when their short lives were abruptly ended by you and your knights?" Touch Me asked as he cut off the right leg. Slowly his voice was rising, filled with anger.

By then, Belius was lying with his back on the ground. The man was screaming incoherently as he tried to form a proper sentence. But, the pain of losing his arms and a leg, combined with his overwhelming fear made it impossible. All he could do was stare up in horror at the Paladin.

"If not, then why should we spare you?!" Touch Me roared as he brought his sword down onto Belius's face, finally ending the man's suffering. Blood drenched the nearby grass red as silence filled the village. Touch Me let out a sigh as he pulled his sword out of the corpse, Takemikazuchi joining him. The summons gathered around the two Supreme Beings, forming a protective circle. The villagers dare not move from their spot, too scared to do so. The tension was broken by an unknown voice.

"It appears that the 'battle' is over."

The villagers looked up and saw the rest of Ainz Ooal Gown. However, this time they were wearing disguises. The easier ones were Momonga, Bukubukuchagama, Herohero, Ulbert and Peroroncino. Momonga had covered up his ribs with his cloak, while wearing gauntlets over his hands, and a Mask of Envy over his face. Bukubukuchagama had wanted to appear as a loli, but after some convincing from the others, settled on a teenager girl with long pink hair, orange eyes, fair skin and wearing mage robes. Herohero took on the appearance of a young man with shoulder-length black hair, dark blue eyes, fair skin and wore blue pants, black boots, grey shirt, a long sleeve navy jacket and some armor. Ulbert wore a golden goat-shaped mask over his face, black socks and cloth to cover his legs and gloves that hit his claws. Peroroncino used his racial class [Thunderbird], he could take on a human disguise. Now he had a humanoid face with brown hair and eyes, with brown clothes replacing his feathers, light golden armor over that, and his wings formed into a brown cape.

Tabula, Bellriver, Punitto, and Amanomahitotsu had to use the Rings of Illusion that Punitto had brought. The rings were of mid-tier and so did not completely hide their true forms, though. Thus, Tabula wore a mask over his face and a hooded white and gray robe. He had various potions attached to pouches and a belt. Bellriver wore metal version of his armor, and a match helmet. He only had two arms this time and to cover his red skin he wore chainmail underneath his armor. Punitto's size wasn't any different, and he wore a green priest robe of his body, as well as yellow shoes with upward curved tips. At the neck of the robe was tree-brown colored fur, while wearing a mask to cover his face. Amanomahitotsu was the one with the greatest change. His body had a dark tan like he had been in a forge for too long. He had bushy brown hair, wore a pair of goggles over his eyes, a brown smith robe over black clothing, and grey gloves. Yamaiko was the only one who didn't need to change anything.

The guild members and Albedo landed beside Touch Me, Takemikazuchi and the summons. They were soon joined by Nishikienrai. Momonga turned to face the villagers. "Greetings, people of Carne Village. We are Ainz Ooal Gown and you have nothing to fear." He said, trying to reassure the humans, before adding. "However, we have a few questions for you all."

 **The first part of the battle of Carne Village is done. Next chapter will have Ainz Ooal Gown face off against the Sunlight Scripture. Be sure to leave a review.**


	4. The Might of Ainz Ooal Gown

**And now we witness the 'battle' between Ainz Ooal Gown and the Sunlight Scripture. Enjoy and review!**

 **(Carne Village)**

The guild members were currently meeting to the side away from the villagers. Said people were holding a funeral for those who had died in the attack. The players had decided to give them space while they went over what they learned from the village chief. Albedo was also with them, keeping a watchful eye for anything that could be a danger to the Supreme Ones. Touch Me's eyes wandered towards the two girls they had saved. They were standing over two specific corpses, their parents.

[Touch Me: I worry for those two. They lost their parents at such an age.]

[Ulbert Alain Odle: I have to agree with you there. As someone who went through a similar experience, I know that they'll be going through some tough times in the future.]

[Bukubukuchagama: That's a surprise. You actually have a heart, Ulbert-san.]

[Ulbert Alain Odle: Shut up.]

[Herohero: I think we should focus on other things. Like what we just learned. We're in a pretty bad situation.]

[Amanomahitotsu: Yeah. To be honest, I had thought we were in Midgard given how we've only seen humans so far. But we really are in another world.]

[Yamaiko: We honestly didn't get much information since this is a frontier village. The only nations we learned about are the Re-Estize Kingdom, which we are in. The Slane Theocracy that worships the Six Gods. And the Baharuth Empire, which the Kingdom is on bad terms with.]

[Touch Me: None of which are Nordic legends. And we can't find any similarities with YGGDRASIL terms either besides job classes and races.]

[Momonga: Not to mention that the chief was speaking in a different language. Did anyone else noticed that?]

[Bellriver: I noticed it too. The way his mouth moved was different and yet we were able to understand it easily. Magic maybe?]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Well at least it makes it easier for us to communicate. Unlike our money problem.] That caused the members of Ainz Ooal Gown to sigh dejectedly, earning a worried look from Albedo.

[Punitto Moe: Yeah, did you see the shocked look on the chief's face when one of the gold coins from the game weighed twice as a normal gold coin here. Given its foreign appearance, its legitimacy would be hard to support and just attract to much attention.]

[Bukubukuchagama: Well, we could take some of money from the corpses of the knights. It would be a start when we plan in the future.]

[Touch Me: I think we should give those to the villagers. They'll need it to repair the village.]

[Peroroncino: Soft hearted as ever, Touch-san.]

[Nishikienrai: Hold on guys. I just got word from the Eight-Edge Assassins. A group of hundred armed men on horses are heading towards the village.]

[Momonga: Reinforcements of the ones we just defeated?]

[Nishikienrai: I don't think so. According to the assassins, these guys are dressed differently. More like soldiers than knights.]

A few minutes later several riders came into the village. Albedo took a defensive position in front of her masters as the one who was clearly the leader approached the village chief. "I am Gazef Stronoff, Warrior-Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom. On order of the King, I have brought a punitive force to drive away the Imperial Knights who've been attacking villages on the frontier." The man named Gazef announced.

The village chief spoke to Gazef and directed him to the players. The Warrior Captain approached them, stopping at a respectful distance. "Greetings, my name is Gazef Stronoff. I was told that you were the ones who saved this village." He asked politely.

"Yes. My name is Momonga. My comrades and I are a part of Ainz Ooal Gown." Momonga introduced themselves to Gazef. The others beside Albedo said their own names, though Gazef was a bit confused when Touch Me gave his.

"I see. In that case I am deeply grateful to you for saving the villagers." Gazef said as he bowed his head. "Forgive my rudeness, but I've never heard of Ainz Ooal Gown before."

"Understandable. We are from a foreign land and have remained in isolation until now." Momonga explained.

Gazef nodded, seeing the logic in that. "Again, my thanks for what you did."

Touch Me spoke next. "It's only common sense to help others who are in need."

The Warrior Captain smiled. "I agree with that full heartily, Touch-dono. I just wish certain people had the same belief."

The silence was broken when one of the warriors ran up to Gazef. "Captain! Our men have spotted a group in the field outside the village. They appear to be mages, around a hundred of them and they have angels too!" The man reported.

"Angels?" Ainz Ooal Gown muttered when they heard the word.

Thirty minutes later, Gazef, the players, Albedo, and Gazef's second-in-command were standing inside a house at the edge of the village. The surviving villagers had been evacuated to a large shed on the other side of the village while the rest of Gazef's men were preparing their horses. Looking through a window, they could see a large number of mages. Each of them had an angel hovering above them. It was the angels that caught the players' attention.

[Herohero: Aren't those Archangel Flames? Summons from the game.]

[Touch Me: You're right, Herohero-san! What are they doing here?]

[Peroroncino: Not only that, but I can see two Principality Observations at the back.] He said, using his enhanced vision.

[Ulbert Alain Odle: I wasn't expecting to see YGGDRASIL summons. I wonder who they are?]

Ulbert's question was unknowingly answered by Gazef. "This is bad. To think one of the Slane Theocracy's Scriptures would be after me."

That got their attention. They recognized Slane Theocracy from the village chief. However, the term 'Scripture' was new to them. "Pardon me, Stronoff-san. But who are the Scriptures and why would they be after you?" Nishikienrai asked.

"The Six Scriptures are the Theocracy's special forces. Each one skilled in a different field." Gazef explained. "As for the other part, unless there is something valuable out here in the frontier than it is logical that I'm their target."

"Because you're the Kingdom's Warrior-Captain." Yamaiko said.

"That, and probably because a commoner like me rose up to become the King's bodyguard is unacceptable. I have a feeling that this might also be the influence of those from within the kingdom." Gazef added with a sigh.

"It sounds like these are foes you cannot face." Takemikazuchi commented. "Forgive me if I am rude, but you are the strongest warrior of the kingdom."

"Sadly, I am at a disadvantage." Gazef cursed. "The Noble Faction were able to deny me from bringing my powerful equipment. What you see now are spares." He said, gesturing to his armor and sword.

[Bellriver: So, we basically got ourselves caught up in a Cold War conflict between two nations, as well as the schemes of higher ups in the kingdom.]

[Touch Me: Those bastards! They sacrificed the common folk, so they could kill one man!]

[Ulbert Alain Odle: What do you expect from those kinds of people? They can't accept anyone from a lower social class because of their damn ego.]

"Momonga-dono." Gazef said, approaching the disguised Overlord. "I know this might be a bit presumptuous of me, but could I possibly hire you and your group to help me? I have no doubt that those mages will slaughter the villagers to cover up their involvement here." He said, surprising Momonga for showing no concern for his own safety.

Momonga looked at his comrades and then back at Gazef. "Please give us a moment while we discuss." He said before he and the others stood to the side.

[Touch Me: We have to help them! They won't last against those numbers.]

[Momonga: I can't just jump in blindly and fight against an enemy that is potentially stronger than us. I don't want you guys to be killed or worse.]

[Takemikazuchi: Surely there must be something we can do. We can't just hide in Nazarick forever. Sooner or later we'll have to face the people of this world.]

[Yamaiko: Takemikazuchi-san is right. Besides, I want to teach those bastards a lesson.]

The group dispersed and approached Gazef. "We will help you, but we won't require money." Momonga said.

Those words brightened Gazef's face greatly. Without hesitation, Gazef got to his hands and knees. "Thank you Momonga-dono! All of you! I will not forget this!"

"Umu. Now then, if you say you are their target then things will be simpler." Momonga said as he looked at Punitto Moe.

The Death Vine nodded and walked forward. "I think we should have your men prepare to evacuate the villagers. We need time to prepare ourselves. However, some of us are magic casters so we can enchant you and your weapon to hold off the enemy while we get ready."

"I see. If I'm out there, then their focus will be diverted away from the village." Gazef said, nodding in understanding.

' _Well, also so we can determine the strength of this Scripture.'_ Punitto Moe thought as Bellriver prepared his spells. As an [Enchanter] Bellriver was better at casting support spells on people and objects than the others.

"[Lesser Strength], [Greater Shield], [Reinforce Armor], [Enchanted Blade: Sharp Edge], [Lesser Speed], [Magic Ward: Holy], [Increased Reaction], [Enchanted Bade: Lightning Steel], [Wall of Protection from Arrows] and [Boosted Luck]." Bellriver said, Gazef glowing a different color for every spell.

Gazef looked at his body. He couldn't believe how powerful he felt. "Remember, while those spells increase your body and weapon, you're still facing against Archangel Flames. You got to fight with everything you have, okay?"

"I understand, Bellriver-dono. Thank you." Gazef said.

"Take this as well." Momonga handed a small item. "I can't explain what it can do yet. You'll learn in due time."

Gazef was confused but accepted the item anyway. He stuffed it into his pouch before heading towards his horse.

The members of Ainz Ooal Gown watched as Gazef raced towards the angels. Thanks to Bellriver's enhancements, Gazef had managed to slaughter half a dozen Archangel Flames with ease. Even with their odd-looking helmets on, it was clear the mages were surprised by Gazef's unusual strength. Eventually, the Warrior Captain began to tire out as the spells started to wear off. Touch Me tightened his grip around his sword when he heard the mage leader planning to slaughter the villagers.

"Bunch of damn hypocrites. They claim to be protecting humanity and yet they have no qualms of slaughtering defenseless villagers." He said, his rage seeping from his voice.

Amanomahitotsu huffed. "Seriously, and after all the work we went through to save these people. They could at least not try and hide behind excuses such as doing the work of god."

"Looks like Gazef-san is nearly spent." Herohero commented.

"In that case, it is our turn to take the stage." Momonga said as he prepared to activate the item he had given to Gazef.

 **(Battlefield)**

Nigun Grid Luin, captain of the Slane Theocracy's Sunlight Scripture, was completely baffled. They had been sent under order of the Six Cardinals to eliminate Gazef Stronoff. True it had been requested by some corrupt nobles of Re-Estize, but in the long run, the Theocracy would gain more from this deal than the greedy bastards.

The operation had started as plan. Knights disguised in Baharuth Empire armor would slaughter isolated villages. It would eventually gain the attention of the King, who would dispatch Gazef. Under the nobles' voices, the man would go without his gear, the treasured relics of the Kingdom. Without it, Gazef would not be able to match the might of Nignu's Scripture.

But now, now things were going against plan. Gazef had charged out alone to face them. That left Nigun to believe that the man was foolishly giving his life to buy the villagers time to escape. Instead, the Warrior Captain had slaughter two dozen Archangel Flames with relative ease, while receiving minor injuries. For a brief moment, Nigun had feared that the man was showing his true power.

Eventually, though, Gazef began to tire out. He was now on one knee, covered in wounds and panting deeply. Using his sword to push himself up, Gazef appeared as if he would collapse any moment. Despite his tired state, the Warrior Captain still had a glare that caused Nigun to sweat.

"Just…just what kind of monster are you?!" Nigun demanded, pasty-faced. "You are without your best equipment and are alone! And yet how can you stand against us so easily?!"

Gazef smirked weakly. "Ha, having powerful Magic Casters as your allies helps. And know this, dog of the Slane Theocracy, there are people in the village who are far stronger than I am! When they come it will become a slaughter!"

"Silence! The only ones who will be slaughtered will be you and those villagers you so desperately tried to protect!"

[Momonga: Guess its time for us to take the stage] Gazef heard the magic caster's voice in his head. Before the Sunlight Scriptures' eyes, Gazef's form disappeared and was replaced with fourteen exotically dressed people.

Nigun had taken a step back in surprise. But, he quickly recovered. "What is the meaning of this?!" He yelled.

"Greetings, gentleman of the Slane Theocracy." Momonga said. "We are Ainz Ooal Gown. We have a bit of a relationship with the people of that village."

"Hmph, have you come to beg for their lives?" Nigun sneered.

Ulbert chuckled. "Oh no, nothing like that. I gotta admit, though, you have a lot of balls. Using magic to listen in, we heard you telling the Warrior-Captain that you plan to slaughter the people we bothered saving."

"You bastards have a lot of nerve! Killing innocent just to go after one man! All the while preaching in the name of your worthless gods" Touch Me yelled, surprising Nigun at his anger.

"Thus, we give you two options. The first is that if you surrender without a fight, you shall feel no pain." Momonga said as he raised his hand and then clenched it into a fist. "Resist, and you shall know despair like you have never known."

For some reason, those words sent a shiver up Nigun's spine. His instincts were screaming that these people were dangerous. However, his eyes wandered over towards the man wearing blacksmith attire. Nigun immediately concluded that he was the weakest of them, and if he were to kill that one then the others would be too distracted by their comrade's death to react. "Angels! Attack the blacksmith!"

Immediately, two Archangel Flames shot towards Amanomahitotsu. The blacksmith blinked as the angels lunged their swords towards him. Nigun smirked as he watched the summons impale man. That smugness turned to shock when the blades bounced off Amanomahitotsu's skin, who then grabbed the two angels by the heads. "What?! How?!" Nigun exclaimed.

"[Iron Shell] A passive racial trait that deflects all physical and magical attacks below level 60." Amanomahitotsu said as he crushed the angels' heads. Their bodies disintegrated into light.

"I'm kind of curious why you guys have Archangel Flames from YGGDRASIL." Tabula commented. "Tell us, who taught you how to summon them?"

"I-impossible! All angels! Attack at once!" Nigun ordered and all the remaining Archangel Flames charged.

"[Spiked Rampart]!" Bukubukuchagama shouted. A translucent barrier with spikes sticking out appeared before the oncoming Angels. The first wave was wiped out immediately, impaling themselves against the wall. The other Archangel Flames paused, allowing the rest of the Ainz Ooal Gown members to attack.

"[Severing Wind]!" "[Thunder Arc]!" "[Strong Fist]!" "[Combust Acceleration]!" "[Frost Cage Talisman]!" "[Impaling Thorns]!" "[Force Hammer]" "[Light Storm]" Nishikienrai, Warrior Takemikazuchi, Herohero, Tabula, Yamaiko, Punitto Moe, Bellriver and Peroroncino all said respectively. In order, several angels were cut into pieces by razor sharp wind, others were slice and electrocuted by a large wave of lightning. Several more were pummeled by blows of powerful punches and the molecules of another batch accelerated until they burst into flames. Talismans were launched into the air, where they encased a couple of angels in ice, shattering them seconds later. Shooting out of the ground were several vines that impaled multiple angels at once, while a group of angels were crushed under a powerful invisible force. The last batch of Archangel Flames were shot down by a barrage of light-shaped arrows. In seconds, all the Archangel Flames were obliterated with ease. The mages of the Sunlight Scripture could not even comprehend what had just happened. Finally, they snapped.

"What are they?!"

"Monsters!"

"Demons!"

"D-die!"

Losing to their fear, the mages released spells after spells. Countless spells struck down on the players and yet did nothing. "Why isn't anything happening?" Nigun yelled in disbelief.

[Herohero: Anyone taking damage? Cause I'm not.]

[Amanomahitotsu: I'm perfectly fine.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Nope, I an't feeling a thing.]

[Punitto Moe: Me neither. Well, at least we've confirmed that they can use YGGDRASIL magic.]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: Speaking of, anyone see those techniques Gazef had used on them? They kind of looked like skills that warrior-classed players used.]

[Ulbert Alain Odle: He called them Martial Arts. I wonder if there is any difference or similarities between them.]

[Nishikienrai: Hey guys, I am detecting a surveillance spell around here.]

[Momonga: Really? How powerful is it?]

[Nishikienrai: Not that strong, low-tier. Should be easy to cover and destroy without giving much away.]

[Peroroncino: I can also see that their leader is holding what looks to be a sealing crystal.]

[Touch Me: Sealing crystal? If I recall, those things can hold 10th tier spells.]

[Momonga: Then we ought to be prepared. Bukubukuchagama-san be ready to defend us. Bellriver-san and Yamaiko-san will support you while the rest of us prepare to take the offense.]

[Bukubukuchagama: Roger that!]

Back with the mages, they began to realize that their spells were having no effect. One of them became frantic enough that he fired a metal projectile at Tabula. Only for Albedo to intercept it and send it right back to the launcher, destroying their head. That appeared to have snapped the others out of their fear as they watched their comrade's headless corpse hit the ground.

Nigun blinked. "What just happened?"

Tabula sighed. "Albedo, that wasn't necessary. You should know an attack of that level would have no effect on us." The Brain Eater said to his creation.

"Apologies my Lord. I cannot stand to see lesser lifeforms using such primitive weapons against you. It would be like throwing a pebble against a mountain." Albedo replied.

Momonga chuckled. "That just shows the foolishness of their resistance."

Nigun looked like he was in the middle of a crisis. "Principality Observations! Kill them!"

The two large angels, who had been immobile until now, were now on the move. Conjuring maces, the two angels levitated towards the players. However, one of them did not get the chance to attack. "[Dimensional Slash]!" With lightning fast reflexes, Touch Me sliced the very fabric of space and completely destroys one of the Principality Observations.

The second Principality brought its mace down on top of Ulbert. The demon player merely raised one of his claws and stopped the attack with ease. "If I were a low-level demon and didn't have [Demon God] this might've hurt." Ulbert mused as his racial class gave him strong resistance against holy attacks and items, while his job class [Hell Emperor] could weaken holy attributes and debuff angels. "[Hell Flame]!" He muttered as the Principality Observation was consumed in black flames.

Deathly silence filled the field. Nigun could only look with wide eyes and open mouth as two Principality Observations were destroyed with ease. He could faintly hear his men screaming and asking him what they should do. Nigun had but given up until he remembered a certain object in his breast pocket. "Protect me if you want live! I will summon the most powerful angel! Our salvation!" Nigun declared as he held out a blue crystal that began to glow.

The members of Ainz Ooal Gown stiffened as they watched the seal on the crystal begin to break, thinking it was an Empyrean Seraph. "Albedo!" Momonga ordered.

"Yes, my lord!" Albedo shouted as she took up a battle position between her masters and the new threat.

"Behold! The power that vanquished a demon god! The highest tier angel!" Nigun screamed fanatically as the light became blinding. When the light faded, it revealed a large majestic angel, radiating a holy aura and holding a tablet in its hands. "Dominion Authority!"

The Sunlight Scripture mages let out sounds of awe as their hopes were renewed. The players looked at the summon angel in surprise and disbelief. "This, this angel is your trump card? Your salvation?" Momonga muttered.

Nigun smirked, believing that their state of shock was one of fear. "Be honored, members of Ainz Ooal Gown! For I have deemed you such a threat that I had to summon the mightiest of the Gods' angels. Though I do not blame you for being scared in the face of-"

"This is stupid…" Momonga finished, cutting off Nigun's rant.

"Huh?" Was all Nigun could say.

"Man, I was really hoping to finally go all out. Instead we get some trashy mid-level mob boss." Peroroncino moaned.

"I know, right? I lost track of how many of those things I killed in the past." Ulbert commented.

"Can't believe we were getting so worked up for this child play." Punitto Moe sighed.

As the guild members kept voicing their complaints, Nigun began to feel his composure break. "Impossible! Dominion Authority is a being that humanity can't hope to beat!" He shouted. Even the Extra Seat of the Black Scripture, Zesshi Zetsumei, would struggle against Dominion Authority. "Enough of this! Dominion Authority! Attack with the Gods' judgment! Use Holy Smite!"

The angel's tablet broke and suddenly a beam of holy light came down from the sky, striking the guild members. Nigun watched with a wide grin, believing that he had succeeded in killing them. But his joy turned to horror when he heard laughter. The silhouettes of the Ainz Ooal Gown members could be seen, the people perfectly fine.

"Ha ha ha! This is what it feels like to take damage!" Momonga laughed.

"To be honest, I don't feel a thing." Touch Me commented.

"I wonder how much damage I'm taking?" Ulbert wondered.

"Man, this is almost next to nothing." Said Bellriver.

"How odd, I'm surprisingly taking little damage." Yamaiko noted.

"Boring~!" Bukubukuchagama moaned.

"At least we confirmed another experiment." Tabula chirped.

Nigun's legs began to tremble. "T-this cannot be! It isn't possible! How can the most powerful angel, who destroyed a demon god, is unable to defeat you?" He screamed in hysteria, fearing for his own life.

"Maybe because that demon god was weak?" Ulbert questioned.

"W-weak?!" Screeched Nigun.

Momonga looked up at the Dominion Authority. "Well, that was interesting, but we should get back on track." Red glowing orbs could be seen behind his mask. "Know despair."

Raising his hand, he said, "[Black Hole]!" And the middle-tier angel was sucked into a vortex, rendered into oblivion.

Silence reigned in as the Sunlight Scripture took in what had just happened. The strongest angel had been destroyed, with ease. Nigun couldn't believe it. "To destroy the strongest angel with but a spell…just who the hell are you people?"

Momonga's cape fluttered against the wind. "We are Ainz Ooal Gown. In the past, there were none who did not know this name." He said proudly.

CRACK!

The sound of glass shattering caught the humans' attention. "What was that?" Nigun asked.

"Ah, that was just us destroying the surveillance spell." Yamaiko answered cheerfully.

"We had cast [Anti-Information Magic Wall] around the area, so I doubt that they saw much." Tabula added.

Nigun couldn't believe it. There was only one group of people who could perform such a spell. "My countrymen were watching me?" He muttered.

Touch Me stepped forward. "Now then, let us prepare the punishment that you scum so rightfully deserve." The World Champion said darkly.

"Indeed, we wasted enough time." Momonga agreed.

"W-wait a moment Momonga-dono…no Momonga-sama! Please, if you spare us, no me, I promise I will give you any sum of money you desire!" Nigun yelled, surprising his men.

"You seem to have gotten the wrong idea. Our lords have stated that you shall die, and thus you will. Inferior lifeforms like you humans should lower your heads in gratitude and wait for the end." Albedo said.

Her words confused the Sunlight Scripture. "Inferior…lifeforms…?"

At that moment, the members of Ainz Ooal Gown removed their disguises, revealing their true forms to the Sunlight Scripture. "As I said" Momonga began as the Eight-Edge Assassins appeared behind the terrified mages. "You shall know despair like never before."

 **(Thirty Minutes Later)**

The Supreme Beings were standing on top of a hill overlooking Carne Village. The mages had been captured and transported to Nazarick via Gate. From there they would be tortured for information by the information specialist Neuronist Painkill. Touch Me had discovered a letter among Nigun's possession. It was written by several nobles of the Re-Estize Kingdom with their family seal stamped onto the parchment. The World Champion had gone to give it to Gazef before the Warrior-Captain left.

[Peroroncino: Do you think that letter will do any good?]

[Ulbert Alain Odle: I did an appraisal of it and detected weak magic on the emblem. The Nobles probably used low-level magic items to show their letters legitimacy and prevent imposters from using them. Not a bad idea.]

[Punitto Moe: Though now it's going to bite them in the ass.]

"Shit. My lords, so freaking cool." Albedo said in a quiet yet excited tone.

Takemikazuchi heard her. "Is something wrong Albedo?" He asked.

The Overseer Guardian recovered from her fangirl. "N-nothing, my lord. But, I do not understand why you saved that human. You even gave him such an important item." She said.

Tabula chuckled, patting his creation on the head. Albedo blushed a little at the contact. "That item was just useless, so it was no big lost."

"I see. Still, why did you save him? It would've been better if I had gone in your place, my lords. There was no need to personally save a lower life form" Albedo commented.

Momonga shook his head. "We may be powerful Albedo, but we know nothing of this world. We must be careful to acquire information." Albedo gasped in awe, seeing the logic in this. "Anyway, our business here is done. Let us return to Nazarick. I have an announcement to make to the others.

 **[Nazarick, Throne Room]**

Twenty minutes later, the Ainz Ooal Gown guild members were facing the many denizens of Nazarick. Momonga was sitting on the throne, half of his comrades on one side and the other half on the other side. The NPCs were all kneeling before them.

Momonga shifted his head towards his friends. Seeing them nod, the Overlord directed his attention back in front of him. "First, we would like to apologize for leaving so abruptly. Albedo will fill you in on what had happened. Now, I shall announce our next objective."

Getting up, Momonga slammed the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown against the ground. "Make Ainz Ooal Gown an eternal legend!" Here the Supreme Beings radiated powerful auras, startling the NPCs as they bowed their heads. "There will be many hardships, but we will surpass every one of them. We will let everybody in this world know that Ainz Ooal Gown are the true heroes! If there are people stronger than us, we will deal with them in ways other than force. If we encounter heroes, we shall crush them! If we encounter a magician with many followers, we will achieve our goal some other way. This is merely the preliminary phase to let everyone know that Ainz Ooal Gown is the greatest. If you have any objections, voice them now!"

"We have heard your precious decree and will carry it out with our full being!" Albedo responded. "All hail the Supreme Beings! Glory to Ainz Ooal Gown!"

"All hail the Supreme Beings! Glory to Ainz Ooal Gown!" Everyone repeated.

"We give ourselves to the Supreme Ones! Without any hesitation!" Shalltear exclaimed.

"For the Supreme Beings, we shall serve with absolute loyalty!" Said Sebas.

"To the most powerful rulers!" Aura and Mare said together.

"Everyone will know of your greatness and fear your immortal wraths!" Demiurge declared with a grin.

"To our masters who rule over all!" Cocytus boomed.

"Glory to the Supreme Beings and the Supreme One! The absolute Overlord of Death!" Albedo cheered.

Momonga raised the staff. His comrades did the same as they raised their own fists. "Let us fight together for this glorious future!" The guild master declared, earning roars and cheers from the NPC.

After the cheering had died down, the Supreme Beings left the throne room, leaving the NPCs alone. Albedo was the first to rise to her feet. Without looking she spoke to the 7th Floor Guardian. "Demiurge. Tell everyone what you heard from the Supreme Beings."

"Certainly." Demiurge replied as he got up. Looking at the others, the demon spoke with a wide smile. "As our masters stood aboard the mighty Ark, gazing at the starry night sky, Ulbert-sama said these words to Supreme Beings, 'the reason that we have come here is to claim this chest of jewels, which only belongs to us.'" He paused as these words sunk in before continuing. "Then, Momonga-sama added, 'World domination does sound interesting.'"

There was a deep silence in the throne room as the NPCs took in these words to their very hearts. Then Albedo turned around to face them. "Everyone know that Nazarick's ultimate goal is to present this box of jewels to the Supreme Ones. As their faithful servants we shall give the world to Ainz Ooal Gown!"

 **And there we go! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review**


	5. Life of an Adventurer

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and be sure to review! You'll be seeing some surprises in this chapter too so be ready!**

 **(Great Tomb of Nazarick, Round Table Room)**

"And this concludes the report from information specialist Neuronist." Albedo said to the gathered Supreme Beings.

It had been about three days since the battle of Carne Village. Nazarick had been plenty busy during those days. Such tasks included completing the camouflage of the tomb, as well as the defenses overseen by Punitto Moe and Demiurge. Others were checking on the traps and systems of the Tomb. During the time an unfortunate discovery made was that they still had to pay for the tomb. However, since funding only increased greatly when a guild base was being attack, they were okay for the moment. More fortunate, Tabula and Punitto discovered that they could buy gold too. However, that part was an update from the gacha machine, so the guild decided to let Yamaiko handle that. For the time being at the least that problem was solved, though investigation into the matter would still have to be done. Presently, the guild members were meeting to go over the intel gained by the Sunlight Scripture unit.

"Umu, excellent work Albedo. Let Neuronist know that we are pleased." Momonga said to the succubus.

"Your words honor me, Momonga-sama!" Albedo said as she did a quick bow to her masters. She then excused herself, leaving the players to themselves.

The members of Ainz Ooal Gown let out a collective sigh. Once they had gotten that out of their system, they focused at the task at hand. "Okay, we shall now begin with our plan to spread Ainz Ooal Gown in hopes of finding our comrades, Akemi and Touch-san's son. Anyone got good ideas?" Momonga asked, starting the meeting.

"According to that Nigun fellow and from the village chief, a job career called adventurer exists here." Nishikienrai. "Perhaps we should become adventurers ourselves and gather information." There were collective 'oohs' at the suggestion, many of them liking the idea.

"Indeed, that does like an effective way to gain intel at the moment. Plus, we will be able to move around a bit freely as adventurers." Touch Me said.

"Oh! Oh! I want to go!" Peroroncino cried excitedly.

His sister snorted. "Please! You just want to hit on whatever girls you can find, you damn pervert." Bukubukuchagama said to him.

"Shut up! I bet you would want to go disguised as some loli adventure!" Her brother fired back.

"At least I wouldn't be arrested for public molesting!" The pink slime shouted.

"Enough!" Yamaiko yelled, hitting both on the head. "Quit acting like a bunch of children and focus back to the subject at hand!"

"Yes, Yamaiko-sensei." The siblings moaned as they rubbed their heads.

Momonga cleared his nonexistent throat. "We'll get back to the matter of adventurers later. Peroroncino-san, show us what you found back at the field."

"Ah, right." The birdman said as he pulled out a small brown sack from his Item Box. He then emptied its contents onto the table. It was shown to be several glowing crystals the size of a person's palm.

"Data Crystals." Touch Me said in surprise.

Data crystals were one of the fundamental necessities in YGGDRASIL. The crystals were what made the flexible system of customization in YGGDRASIL possible. With them, players could use them customization for all parts of the game, such as changing the qualities of locations, crafting NPCs, designing personal weapons and altering player appearances. Even the Great Tomb of Nazaricks could be altered through the use of data crystals.

"I found them after the battle. I gathered them after we had those idiots taken to Nazarick." The birdman explained.

"Fascinating." Punitto Moe murmured as he picked one up. "To be honest I didn't think they would exist in this world."

"There aren't a lot of them, though. You think there'd be more seeing how many angels we slaughtered." Ulbert noted.

"Perhaps the data crystal drop is less here than it was in YGGDRASIL." Tabula theorized.

"We still have data crystals in the Treasury. Probably should put these with them." Nishikienrai said, causing Momonga to jerk in his chair.

"Uh, I can do that." Momonga said, only to get a chortle from Takemikazuchi.

"Relax, Momonga-san. We've already met with Pandora's Actor when we went to get our items." The Nephilim said.

Momonga's jaw dropped in horror. "What?!" He exclaimed. Memories of his personal NPC and the settings he put in came surfacing.

"Aw! Don't be like that, Momonga-oniichan! He was really cute! Especially with the saluting and German speaking." Bukubukuchagama giggled as the others chuckled at the Overlord's expense.

The Overlord covered his face with his hands. He could feel his emotion suppression constantly kicking in. Fortunately, the good-hearted laughter died down as the guild members refocused to the matters at hand. "I believe that we should restrain from using the crystals yet. Until we can determine the drop rates. For that, I can take over the research." Punitto Moe said.

There were murmurs of agreement. "Very well, we shall leave it to you Punitto Moe-san. Now, what was the other topic you wished to bring up?" Momonga asked.

The Death Vine said only one word. "Rubedo"

The members of Ainz Ooal Gown looked confused, though some understood why Punitto Moe brought up one of Tabula's creations. "What about her?" Yamaiko asked.

"Rubedo is our strongest NPC, the strongest being in Nazarick dare I say. She can even defeat Momonga-san with his full equipment and Touch Me-san too. We need to be certain of her loyalty." Punitto Moe explained.

"Haven't we already concluded the NPCs' loyalties?" Bellriver asked.

"No, Punitto Moe-san has a point. We can't take any risks with this." Ulbert said. "With that said, I believe Tabula should go and confirm."

Tabula blinked his large eyes. "Why me?" He asked confused.

"Ulbert and I have noticed that while all the NPCs are loyal to us, an NPC will have stronger devotion to their respective creator." Punitto explained. "As Rubedo was your creation, you are the obvious choice. Plus, you know all her abilities and settings. Who better to send?"

Some of the others seemed convince by the Death Vine's reasoning and also gave the approval. Seeing how he was outnumbered, Tabula groaned but conceded. "Fine, fine. I'll do it if that makes you happy." The Brain Eater said.

"And don't forget about Albedo." Yamaiko added. When the others gave her confused looks, she went into detail. "This morning when I was coming to the meeting I ran into Albedo. I asked her if she slept well and you know what she said. She said, 'Yes, the Throne Room's floor was comfortable as always.'"

"Wait, Albedo doesn't have a room? Tabula-san didn't you give her one?" Amanomahitotsu asked.

"…No." Tabula said sheepishly.

That made some of the others scream, "WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE HER ONE?!"

Tabula raised his hands, as if trying to block out their cries. "Hey! She was just a pile of data back then. How was I supposed to know that she would come to life?" He defended.

"Yeah, so? We all gave our creations their rooms." Herohero said, having been woken up by the fact Albedo had to sleep on the floor this whole time. The thought brought back unpleasant memories for the black ooze.

"Well could you try to give her a room?" Warrior Takemikazuchi asked.

"I can give her one of the guest rooms after I speak with Rubedo, okay." Tabula said with a huff.

The rest of the time the room had descended into friendly banter as the guild members discussed other topics. Mainly on who would be going to become adventurers. A half an hour later, the meeting had come to an end and Tabula made a beeline towards the 8th Floor. As fortune would have it, he ran into Albedo. "Ah, Albedo. I was hoping to find you. Can you follow me?" Tabula asked.

"Of course, lord creator." Albedo replied kindly and two continued towards the 8th Floor. As they did, Tabula spoke up again.

"I should let you know Albedo, that we will be seeing your sister, Rubedo. It's also come to my attention that I have not given you a room. Thus, you shall be having one of the guest rooms." Tabula said.

Albedo bowed her head. "I am most honored, Tabula-sama! I-if it's not much, could you please give me a room near my love?" She asked shyly, not wanting to overstep her boundaries.

' _Love? O-oh, she means Momonga-san.'_ Tabula thought as he replied. He would've cursed if not for the fact it was himself who put in those settings. "I-I suppose I can arrange that for you." Tabula responded to her request. The Brain Eater swore he saw stars in her eyes. "Back to your sister. I would like to know your opinion on Rubedo."

Albedo beamed as she answered. "Why, I believe Rubedo-chan is absolutely adorable. She is a sweet thing who would fight with her life to defend Nazarick and the Supreme Ones." She said honestly.

"I see" Tabula muttered, pleased of the positive view. "And what of your other sister, Nigredo. What does she think of Rubedo?"

At that, Albedo had a complicated expression on her face that made Tabula a bit worried. Still, he had to know. "Do not worry about me being upset, Albedo. I merely wish to know and hopefully I can improve their relationship."

That appeared to have ease the Succubus. "Yes, Tabula-sama. I'm afraid my older sister does not hold Rubedo-chan in the same regards as I do. In fact, Nigredo appears to believe that Rubedo-chan might be a potential threat to Nazarick because she was created differently. She even calls her 'Spinel'." Albedo said grimly and bowed her head.

' _Well, Nigredo wasn't wrong about Rubedo being made differently.'_ Mused Tabula as he recalled that he used a unique method to create Rubedo. "Well, that is her own opinion. I can't force her to change her mind on a whim. However, I rather she not used derogatory term for her youngest sister." Tabula said as the two reached the entrance to the 8th Floor.

The 8th Floor, the Wilderness. It was designed by Ainz Ooal Gown to be the Tomb's final line of defense. It was guarded by the strongest NPCs, commonly referred to as "Them". Their power was great enough that they would even be a match for the Floor Guardians. When the guild members and the tomb arrived in the New World, they unanimously agreed that other NPCs, even the Guardians, were prohibited from entering the floor. That was just how dangerous the 8th floor was.

The two soon arrived at a small temple. On the door was the word 'Red'. Tabula stared at the door for several seconds before entering, followed by Albedo. Inside was a single room filled with items that a young girl would want, such as stuff animals and dolls, mirrors, a bed and so on. In the center of the room was a young girl, around twelve-thirteen years old. She had a pale, porcelain-like face and large grey eyes. Her long silky, straight black hair went down her back, held by a red hairband that revealed a pair of small red horns pointing outwards. For clothing, the girl wore what could be described as a school-girl uniform, with a white collared blouse, red ribbon, a long-sleeve red golden buttoned kimono-blazer over it, a medium sized red skirt, black stockings, and red shoes. This was Rubedo, the strongest Entity in Nazarick.

"Greetings Father, Albedo-oneesama. It is a pleasure to see the both of you." Rubedo welcomed in a cute voice.

"It is good to see you too, Rubedo-chan." Albedo returned.

' _Father? Ah yes, the settings I gave would probably make her refer to me like that.'_ Tabula thought. He suppressed a shudder as he recalled how he programmed Rubedo, which were now made real. "A pleasure to see you as well, Rubedo. I hope you are doing okay."

"I am fine, thank you for your consideration, father." Rubedo said politely. "Forgive me for asking, but what brings you here to the 8th floor?"

Tabula gulped. _'It's now or never.'_ "I just wanted to make sure that you are doing okay? With Nazarick's current situation, and you being in here all by yourself, I figured I should take it up to check on you. I'll be doing the same to Nigredo too." Tabula said, hiding his intent to see how loyal Rubedo was.

What Tabula didn't expect was for a lone tear to slide down Rubedo's cheek. "All this time, I thought that I was a mistake, a failure that you wanted to hide away from the other Supreme Beings. My own existence bringing shame to your name and why you kept me in this temple." The girl said sadly.

Shocked, Tabula wasn't sure how to respond at first. _'Great, now I feel like shit.'_ He thought as he slowly approached his creation. Putting a gentle head on her head, he rubbed it. "You are not a mistake, Rubedo. You are the embodiment of one of my passions, just like your sisters. Nothing about you is imperfect." Tabula assured her.

"But I'm different. I am not intelligent like Albedo-oneesama, nor do I have useful powers like Nigredo-oneesama. I am wrong." Sobbed Rubedo.

"Nonsense, Rubedo. You are different because that is how I designed you. You were created to be the strongest of all our servants in Nazarick. You are not wrong." Tabula assured her. He used a tentacle to wipe Rubedo's tear stained face. Rubedo said nothing, just leaned in closer to her father's embrace.

Off to the side, Albedo wiped away a few tears from seeing this touching moment.

 **(One Week Later, E-Rantel)**

The fortress city E-Rantel was no stranger to unique people coming and going. Having its own guild base, many adventurers wearing exotic armor could be seen walking around. This time however, the sight of a group of seven people caught the townsfolks' attention. "Dark Warrior…" many murmured.

At the front of the group was a large man wearing full black armor. A red cape was attached to his shoulder plates as well as a pair of greatswords attached to his back. Beside him was a beautiful black hair female wearing a brown cloak. Walking on the other side of the girl was man wearing black clothes under a dark grey leather light armor and sandals. A hood was over his head and wore a mask over his face. Strapped to his back were two Kusarigamas with chains at the bottom linking them together.

Another member wore full silver armor with red trims and a short blue-purple cape. On the sides of his helmet were yellow eagle wings. He had a Heater Shield strapped to his left arm and a bastard sword in its sheath hanging from the left side of his waist. His height was equaled to the first man and his armor was just as impressive. Next to him was a towering man wearing grey and yellow samurai armor, a helmet with a demonic mask covering his face that made him quite terrifying. He was carrying a nodachi that had a brown and golden handle.

The last two were a male and a female. The male wore light brown and dark orange armor, with a dark yellow longbow and brown quiver hanging from his back. A pair of daggers hung from the sides of his waist. Over his head was a hood and a brown mask covered his mouth and obscured his eyes slightly. The female was taller than the first and wore a clerical attire with a dark grey helmet covering her face and matching armor underneath her green robes. The part that stood out the most were the silver gauntlets over her hands.

The disguised Momonga looked around, noticing the attention they were getting. [Momonga: It appears that a lot of eyes are on us.] He said through [Message].

[Touch Me: Yeah, which is weird because you think that they be used to seeing uniquely dressed people, seeing how a lot of adventurers come through here.]

[Yamaiko: I see an alley up ahead. Let's head in there to discuss the rest of the plan.]

Her idea got agreements from the other as the group of seven moved towards the large alleyway. Nishikienrai let out a tired sigh. "Ugh, finally. All those stares and whispering were getting on my nerves." He muttered.

Narberal, hearing her creator's complaint, eyes widened before she glared at the humans walking by. "If it troubles you my lord, shall I exterminate them?" She asked seriously.

"T-that's not necessary, Narberal." Nishikirenai said hurriedly. _'I get the feeling I'll have to rein her in during these next few days.'_ He thought tiredly.

Letting out a cough, Takemikazuchi brought everyone back to the present. "I think we should go over our aliases right now before heading towards the guild building."

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: Also, so that Narberal won't call us by our actual names in public too.]

[Momonga: Agreed] "Narberal, while we are in our adventurer personas, you will be called Nabe. A magic caster capable of using 3rd tier magic. And I am to be called Momon." The Overlord said.

[Touch Me: Momon? Really? You're just taking out the last two letters in your name.]

[Momonga: I don't want to hear that from you!]

"Understood, Momon-sama." Narberal said.

"And don't add '-sama' at the end, either." Momonga ordered. "That will attract unwanted attention."

"I understand, Momon-sam-san." Narberal repeated, catching herself in time.

"As for myself, call me Roland." Said Touch Me.

"Pedro for me." Peroroncino stated.

Takemikazuchi was next. "Inazuma is my alias."

"Call me Kage." Nishikirenai told his creation.

"As for me, Yamase." Yamaiko said.

"I understand" Nabe replied seriously.

Yamaiko rubbed her chin. "I think we should add something else too." She said.

"Like what?" Momonga asked.

"Hmmm, oh I know! How about we say that Nabe is Kage's daughter!" She suddenly suggested.

That earned some 'oohs' from the others, though Narberal appeared shocked and embarrassed. "That's actually a good idea! It would make our adventurer persona more interesting." Takemikazuchi commented.

"I'm fine with that. What about you Narberal?" Nishikienrai asked his creation.

"I-if that is your will! I do not mind at all, creator. It would be a great honor!" The doppelganger said as she bowed her head.

"Now that's done, let's go and become adventurers." Momonga declared and they headed off.

Half an hour later, the group had left the guild. They now all had copper plates around their necks. The Supreme Beings did not seem to mind, but Narberal had a displease look on her face. "To give my lords and lady simple copper plates, damn insects." She muttered under her breath.

"Now, now Nabe. This was to be expected. We just joined the guild so it's only logical we would be given beginner ranks." Momon assured the doppelganger. "That just means we shall prove to them our strength and rise through the ranks."

"Well anyway, we arrived at the inn they directed us to." Pedro told the group.

Said inn was pretty rundown but habitable. Its appearance only furthered angered Nabe and she had to be calmed down by Kage. The group soon entered, where they immediately got the attention of everyone inside. Ignoring them, they made their way to the innkeeper who was cleaning a mug. Approaching, Momon spoke. "One large room for seven." He said as he handed some money that they took from the Sunlight Scripture.

"Hmm, very well." The innkeeper muttered, not even paying attention to him.

Suddenly, a pair of rough looking men approached the group. Having spotted Nabe, one of the men put a hand on Momon's shoulder. "That's quite the woman you people have with you. Why don't you give her to us for the night?" The man said, trying to be threatening.

[Momonga: Ugh, seriously? We just got here, and people are already trying to intimidate us?]

[Touch Me: Reminds me of the scum I arrested back during my time as a cop.]

[Nishikienrai: I'll deal with this.]

Appearing behind the man, Kage grabbed the thug by the throat, startling him. With ease, the disguised half-golem lifted the man off the floor "I appreciate it if you didn't look at my daughter with such disgusting eyes." Kage snarled before throwing the goon. Said person crashed into a nearby table.

The man's friends were surprised by the unforeseen strength. They turned to face the rest of the Supreme Beings, only to flinch at the intimidating looks they were given.

Kage brushed his hands. "Now that that's over, let's get to our rooms."

"Hey!" A redheaded woman with an iron plate shouted. She marched over towards Kage with an angered look on her face. "Look at what you've done?"

"What have I done?" Kage asked, confused.

"Hah!? Don't you even know what you did?" The woman pointed at the shattered table. The man still lying on top of it, unconscious. Pieces of glass could also be seen too. "You threw that guy over and broke my potion, my precious potion! I starved and scrimped and saved to buy that potion today! And now you broke it! I demand compensation!"

[Peroroncino: Sheesh, all that trouble for a simple potion? We could buy those easily back in YGGDRASIL. Just how terrible can these people be?]

[Touch Me: Just how much do they even cost here? From her tone, they sound expensive.]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: Perhaps potions are hard to make in this world.]

[Nishikienrai: I kind of feel bad now.]

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?!" The woman yelled, getting up into Nishikienrai's face.

"Look, we're sorry about that. But if you want money, why not go to them?" Momon asked, pointing to the group of men trying to help their unconscious comrade. "They technically started this."

The woman frowned looking at the other group, who looked nervous from the attention they were getting. "True, however that potion was worth one gold and ten silver coins. Do you drunkards even have that kind of money?" She asked rhetorically, making the goons drop their head in shame that they had to reveal being broke. "Figures. Besides, with those fancy armors and weapons, you lot seem like you have the money to pay for a new one."

[Yamaiko: That much for one potion? Just how cheap are those potion makers?]

[Peroroncino: Ugh, this is getting annoying.]

[Nishikienrai: Well we better do something. Narberal looks like she's ready to kill the woman.]

[Momonga: Fine, I'll deal with this.]

Looking at the woman, Momon said, "That was a healing potion, right?"

"Yes! And it was really hard for me to-" The woman's rant was cut off when Momon gave her another potion. The bottle was of the same shape, but the liquid inside was red.

"Here. We'll pay you back with another potion, and we'll be even." Momon said while the woman looked at it suspiciously. "Now, if you excuse us." And with that, the group of seven went upstairs.

The members of Ainz Ooal Gown regrouped inside their room. When the door closed, Momonga cast a privacy and security spell before the six Supreme Beings removed their disguises. "Man, that was annoying." Momonga said.

"You can say that again, Momonga-san. This adventurer lifestyle is not as fun as I thought it would be." Warrior Takemikazuchi commented as he sat down.

"Tch, to think those insects would make the Supreme Ones stay in such a shabby room." Narberal muttered. She remained in her adventurer clothes.

"It can't be helped, Narberal-chan. This is only temporary until we prove our worth. Once we rise up in the ranks, we can get better accommodations." Yamaiko told the doppelganger.

"I think the highest adventurer rank is adamantite." Nishikienrai said.

"But my lords, adamantite is such a soft metal. You should be a Prismatic Ore like Apoitakara or Scarletite." Narberal complimented.

"Nothing we can do about it, Narberal. That's just how their ranking is." Momonga said.

Touch Me looked at the others. "She brings up a good point though, about metal. Do you think Prismatic Ore exists in this world?"

"It's a possibility. Though seeing how they put adamantite as the highest adventurer rank, they might not exist." Commented Peroroncino.

"It would be nice if we could find some in this world. We still have some back in the Treasury, but we can't use it carelessly." Yamaiko said.

"Since we're taking a breather, I should contact the other team." Momonga commented before activating [Message].

[Momonga: Amanomahitotsu-san, how are things going?]

[Amanomahitotsu: We've already entered E-Rantel, staying at the Shining Golden Pavilion. Sebas and Solution are going around selling my goods to merchants in the town. Shalltear is with me keeping an eye out for any trouble]

While Momonga and the others were working under adventurer personas, Amanomahitotsu had a different task. Using his classes in crafting, Amanomahitotsu was posing as a blacksmith, selling low-class items he made to make money as well as gathering information. Escorting him were Sebas, Solution and Shalltear. Sebas was to act as his butler, while Solution was the spoiled daughter of a friend of Amanomahitotsu, whose alias was Hephaestus. Shalltear had a secondary mission, but for now was serving as an extra bodyguard.

[Momonga: Let us know when you leave for the capital, Amanomahitotsu-san. If something goes wrong, we'll send back up.]

[Amanomahitotsu: Got it Momonga-san. And good luck on your adventures.]

Momonga ended the conversation and looked at the others. "Amanomahitotsu-san seems to be doing well so far. If he's successful, our finances will be better."

"Mhm, that's good. While Exchange Box now let's us buy money, it's better we also secure money of this world. That way we can use the money in the Treasury to keep Nazarick running." Touch Me commented.

"Now that we've gotten all that out of the way," Momonga said as he put on his disguise again. "Let's go find a quest."

 **There we go! The gang begins their lives as adventurers! And don't worry, the rest of Ainz Ooal Gown won't just be lying about…well Herohero probably will. Anyway, review!**


	6. The Quest Part 1

**Here is chapter 6 where we will witness the gang's first adventure. I was also thinking of doing a crossover with "Gate: The JSDF fought there" as a sequel. Anyway, please leave a review.**

 **(Outside of Nazarick)**

Demiurge smiled as he stood atop of the walls of Nazarick. Around him was the completion of the artificial forest as decreed by the Supreme Ones. Many skeletons and golems were at work putting up traps and other defenses. The Supreme Being, Punitto Moe, had been a great help in that area naturally. His masterful insight on warfare had shown ideas Demiurge would never have thought of. He even had objects that could provide cover, such as boulders and trees, secretly booby-trapped. That way invaders who moved to them for safety would instead be ensnared. Truly, Punitto Moe lived up to his name as Ainz Ooal Gown's strategist.

"D-Demiurge!" A voice broke the archdevil from his thoughts. Running up to him was Mare. The high druid was assisting Demiurge with the preparations while the Supreme Ones dealt with important matters. He had been putting up trees, bushes and other shrubbery around the dummy hills and other areas per Punitto Moe's orders. If a forest were simply around Nazarick, it would look out of place. _'The point is so the tomb does not stick out. While having these defenses is good, it be better if the tomb wasn't noticed at all.'_ The Death Vine had explained.

"I've finished my tasks!" Mare reported as he caught his breath.

"Excellent, Mare. With this, Nazarick is both hidden and defended. The Supreme Beings will be pleased." Demiurge commented.

[Ulbert Alain Odle: Demiurge]

The archdevil's eyes widened behind his glasses when he heard his creator's voice, [Demiurge: Yes Ulbert-sama!]

[Ulbert Alain Odle: The [Ark] is ready to mobilize. Come to the 4th Floor and prepare to depart.]

[Demiurge: As you command my creator!]

Demiurge looked at Mare. "Apologies, Mare. But the Supreme Beings have summoned me. Can you take care of the rest up here by yourself?" The archdevil asked.

"No, no problem, Demiurge! I understand!" Mare replied. He knew that if the Supreme Ones called for you, then you must answer immediately. Demiurge nodded. He quickly activated the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown and teleported himself to the 4th Floor.

Near the edge of the underground lake were the remaining Supreme Beings. The only one who wasn't present was Herohero, fast asleep in his room while tended by several Homunculus Maids. In fact, ever since arriving here, the Elder Black Ooze has done nothing but sleep, unless it was an emergency. Back with the others, they were standing on a recently build dock where the Ark was stationed. With them was also one of the Pleiades, CZ2128 Delta, or CZ for short.

Bukubukuchagama sighed, slouching where she stood. "Ah, I wanted to be an adventurer!" The pink slime complained.

"It can't be helped, Bukubukuchagama-san. You didn't draw the short straw." Tabula said, bringing up of how the guild members chose who would go through a pick of straws. The only ones who didn't have to do it were Bellriver and Amanomhitotsu. The reason for the former was because he was the one taking the [Ark] out.

Bellriver looked at CZ. "So, CZ. What do you think of the [Ark]?" He asked the automaton maid.

"Uwah" CZ said in a monotone voice, but there was a shine in her eye. "Very big. Well armored and the weapons equipped are incredible. Uwah!"

[Bukukuchagama: Ooh, CZ-chan is so cute! I just want to hug her!]

[Punitto Moe: Between her and the twins, which ones are cuter?]

[Bukukuchagama: Don't ask that! It's so hard to choose!]

[Ulbert Alain Odle: Why do you want to bring her with you anyway, Bellriver-san?]

[Bellriver: I'm curious to see how she interacts with the Ark and the automaton crew. They were both updated on the Valkyrie's Downfall Pack in YGGDRASIL. She might be able to use it when we're not available.]

"Supreme Ones." A voice caught their attention. Walking towards them was Demiurge who immediately bowed once he was close.

"Good you're here, Demiurge." Punitto Moe said. "Do you know what it is you will be doing?"

"Yes, Punitto Moe-sama. I shall be accompanying Bellriver-sama to look for materials to create magic scrolls. Though I am not a Craftsman, Ulbert-sama was kind enough to give me skills in carpentry so I should be able to help." Demiurge summarized.

The Death Vine nodded as Bellriver took over. "The Abelion Hills has many wildlife that should prove useful for material testing. We'll be taking the [Ark] since it can serve as a mobile base." With that said Bellriver made his way towards the ramp. CZ and Demiurge gave the other Supreme Ones another bow before following the Magic Knight. The players waved goodbye to their friend as the ramp was retracted.

Bellriver had entered the bridge. Already there were several automatons performing their tasks such as checking the ship's systems and giving out orders to other automatons. Grabbing the wheel, Bellriver activated the large vessel as it started hover over the water. Seconds later a large [Gate] opened before the [Ark]. The ship began moving through the portal towards its destination.

The others watched as the ship disappeared into the portal and when the said tear in space closed behind it. "Well, guess that just leaves us in Nazarick now." Ulbert said as he looked at his friends.

"Yeah, it's going to get kind of boring in here with the others gone." Bukubukuchagama said with a sigh. She quickly perked up. "Well! I'm going to spend time with Mare-chan and Aura-chan!" And with that the pink slime took off.

"I should probably continue my study of the data crystal income." Punitto said. "If we can figure out a pattern, it will make our storage increase."

"Mind if I join you, Punitto-san?" Ulbert asked. "It's better than doing nothing all day. Want to join us, Tabula-san?"

"No thanks. I'm working on another project of mine I should get back to." Tabula replied. "But first I need to head towards Momonga-san's room." He added, getting his friends' attention.

"Why are you going there?" Punitto asked.

"I discovered recently that Albedo has been lying naked in Momonga-san's bed. According to Demiurge, she does it so Momonga-san will be enveloped in her scent when he gets back." The Brain Eater explained plainly.

The demon and death vine looked slightly disturbed by the revelation. It was Punitto Moe who spoke up, "Momonga-san is an undead. He doesn't even need sleep, though he might feel mental exhaustion." The strategist commented.

"I know that, but for some reason Albedo still does it." Tabula sighed.

Ulbert shook his head. "You just had to make her a yandere, didn't you Tabula-san."

"Shut up! It wasn't intentional and you know it!" Yelled the alchemist.

 **(E-Rantel, Guild Headquarters)**

After settling in, the group had decided to find a quest to jumpstart their adventure fame. As they looked at the quest board, they saw that all the quests were in this world's language. While normally they would have trouble reading them, it was fortunate Yamaiko used the buying menu to purchase magic glasses to help them in reading the parchments.

[Touch Me: Can't we pick an iron plate mission?]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: They won't allow a team of copper plates to take it. We'll just have to find the toughest quest available in that ranking.]

[Yamaiko: Anything yet Momonga-san?]

[Momonga: Hmm, this one looks challenging.]

Momonga took down a piece of parchment and approached the counter lady. "My team and I would like to take this quest please." He said as he handed the paper over.

The counter lady studied it for a moment, a worried look forming on her face. "Are you sure? Though this is officially copper class, the difficulty could be considered iron. Last time someone had taken this they got crippled and lost a friend." She said.

"It's no problem. Two of my teammates are able to use third-tier magic." Momonga announced, gesturing to Narberal and Yamaiko. This earned gasps of shock and awe from the other adventurers. "Nabe's father, Kage, is a highly skilled assassin who can kill a target before they even see him coming. I myself am a capable of warrior, with my friend Roland, who is a Paladin, with skills equal to mine, as well as Inazuma, a powerful swordsman. And Pedro is a ranger who can see a target from five miles away. We're more than capable of taking this quest." Momonga said confidently.

"Well I suppose you can take the quest if you're so sure…" The counter lady said after hearing Momon's explanation.

[Nishikienrai: Finally! We're getting somewhere]

[Yamaiko: This is very exciting! I feel like we're back in YGGDRASIL]

[Peroroncino: Yeah, let's just hope nothing-]

"If you're having trouble looking for work, why not help us out?" A voice suddenly asked. Walking up to the disguise players were four people. Around their necks were silver plates. Like many of the people of the kingdom, they had blonde hair and blue eyes, except for one of them whose hair was brown.

[Touch Me: Agh, damnit!]

[Yamaiko: Nice going Peroroncino. You jinxed us.]

[Momonga: And just when we had things going in the right direction for us]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: We might as well see what they have to offer. They're silver rank, we should try and form connections]

Twenty minutes later, the two groups were sitting in a room provided by the receptionist. The players sat across from the four as the leader, a warrior began to speak. "Before we explain the job, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Peter Mauk, the leader of our party, Swords of Darkness." He then pointed to a man with a bow slung over his shoulder. "This here is Lukrut Volve, our ranger." Said ranger gave Narberal a flirtatious wink, to her disgust. "The big guy next to me is our Druid, Dyne Woodwonder." The man gave a polite nod. "And finally, our magic caster and the brains of our team, the spellcaster Ninya."

Ninya seemed a bit annoyed by the introduction. "Peter, can you please not call me that. It's embarrassing." He muttered.

"Please to meet you. My name is Momon, and these are my friends Roland, Inazuma, Yamase, Kage, Pedro and Kage's daughter, Nabe." Momonga introduced before saying, "So, your magic caster has a nickname?" He asked, confused by the title.

"Yeah, he's a talent holder and a genius magic caster to boot." Lukrut explained.

[Yamaiko: Talent Holder? Didn't that Sunlight Scripture guy make mention of that?]

[Nishikienrai: Yeah, he did. Talent Holders are born with a unique ability that can't be taught. They're pretty rare]

Ninya coughed. "W-well anyway, there's still someone in this city with a talent more noteworthy than I have." He said.

"You mean Baleare." Dyne commented.

"Bareare?" Pedro asked.

"What's this Pedro-san? You never heard of him?" Lukrut asked surprised.

[Yamaiko: Damn it, Peroroncino!]

Pedro gulped before saying, "Well, we're not from around here so…"

"Ah, true. He's a big deal here but probably not well known in other parts of the Kingdom." Peter said. His words made the players mentally sigh in relief that their cover wasn't blown.

"Nfirea Bareare. He's the grandson of a well-known Apothecary here in E-Rantel. His talent lets him use any and every magic item, even those that cannot be used by humans." Explained Dyne.

That caught the players' attention. "Oh…"

[Momonga: Holy shit, that sounds like a serious cheat ability]

[Touch Me: Think they would even be able to use World Champion items then?]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: Seriously. If this was YGGDRASIL, they could become number one in no time]

[Touch Me: It takes more than just being able to use any item. If they don't have the skills to back them up, then its pointless]

"I think that person sounds pretty dangerous…" Narberal whispered.

Nishikienrai nodded. "Indeed. Looks like coming here was a good call."

"Kage-san?" Peter asked.

Nishikienrai snapped out of his thoughts. "Ah, it's nothing."

Momonga pretended to clear his throat. "Perhaps we should get back to this request you have." He said.

That snapped everyone back to topic. "Ah yes. Anyway, the job is to hunt the monsters that appear around the town." Explained Peter.

[Yamaiko: Oh, it is kind of like grinding back in the game. Where we had to kill monsters for items]

[Touch Me: I wonder if we'll get any Data Crystals. We can also see if other beings in this world can see them too]

"Before we proceed, though. Momon-dono, I apologize if this sounds rude, but could we see the faces of yours and your comrades? As we will be traveling together for some time…" Dyne began.

"No, we understand." Momonga said as he and his friends moved their masks and helmets to show their faces. Though in truth, their 'faces' were made from illusion magic. Each of them had black hair with different skin and eye colors. They all appeared to be in their twenties. The Swords of Darkness members looked at them for a few seconds before seeming content.

"Hmm, black hair is quite rare. Are you perhaps foreigners?" Dyne asked.

"Correct, we come from another land far away from here. We're not familiar with many famous individuals, groups or other topics related to this kingdom" Momonga explained as he lowered his helm.

"I have to admit, I wasn't expecting Kage-san to be so young. You look around the same age as your daughter." Lukrut complimented, clearly trying to score points with Narberal. Said person just glared at him.

"Anyway, back to the monster hunting. Each person will be paid for every monster they've killed individually." Peter told the players.

"It's practically an essential thing for adventurers like us to make a living. A lot of guilds in other countries do this. But a few years back it was nonexistent." Ninya said. "That all changed thanks to the Golden Princess, long may she live."

"Golden Princess? A person of royalty?" Touch Me asked.

"Yes, she's the third princess of the kingdom's royal family." Dyne answered. "She makes a lot of great proposals for the betterment of the kingdom, though a lot of them are shot down."

Lukrut sighed, "I want to marry a beautiful girl like that…"

"Then maybe you should work on getting ennobled." Peter snickered.

Lukrut snorted. "Please, like I want to get tied down to something like that." He responded.

"I think being a noble is not so bad. After all, the Kingdom pretty much allows nobles to trample the peasants and do as they please." Commented Ninya with a bit of venom in his voice.

"Sheesh, that tongue of yours is still vicious. You really hate nobles, don't you?" Lukrut said.

"I won't deny that some nobles are honorable, but my big sister was taken away by that pig. It's impossible for me not hate nobles." Ninya said.

[Nishikienrai: Ulbert-san would like this guy]

[Momonga: The nobles remind me of the corporate big shots back in our world]

[Touch Me: I'd like to have a few 'words' with those nobles]

Any other topics were cut off when the same receptionist approached the table. "E-excuse me, but someone is requesting for you by name." She said to Momonga as she pointed towards the counter. There was a young man with brown hair that covered his eyes who approached the table.

Narberal began to rise into a battle position, gripping her sword until Nishikienrai whacked her on the head to stop. "Don't assume everyone here is going to be hostile. And keep the bloodlust down." The ninja whispered to his creation.

"Greetings, my name is Nfirea Bareare. I'm the one who made the request." The young man introduced himself to Momonga.

"Hmm, and what might this request be?" Momonga asked.

"Of course. I need to collect some rare herbs that can only be found at the Great Forest of Tob near Carne Village. It is quite dangerous there and I'll be needing an escort." Explained Nfirea.

[Peroroncino: Do you think we should accept it?]

[Yamaiko: He's well known in this city. Escorting him safely might help build us a reputation]

"Very well. We accept the request. Let us know when you're ready to depart." Momonga replied as he got up. "Also, is it okay if the Swords of Darkness can come along too?"

"Eh, are you sure Momon-san?" Peter asked, surprised.

"Of course. Your familiarity with the area will be quite useful and I hope your group can provide opinions for us." Momonga explained. "None of you have any objections?" He asked his friends.

"I'm good with it. The more the merrier, right?" Touch Me said as the others nodded in agreement. They also knew that more witnesses would increase the chances of their reputation to grow.

Once the Swords of Darkness gave their approval, the two groups followed Nfirea to his cart.

 **(Elsewhere in E-Rantel)**

In one of the rooms of the Shining Golden Pavilion, Amanomahitotsu was busy at work on another item. Like the others, this was a High-class level item to be sold to the merchants and adventurers to create another source of income for Nazarick. Under his alias as 'Hephaestus', a wandering craftsman and blacksmith, Amanomahitotsu had been selling enchanted items, mainly rings, throughout the city. He would craft the items, while Sebas and Solution would sell them to the merchants while building up his reputation. In the room with him was Shalltear, acting as his bodyguard. Though she couldn't do anything to assist Amanomahitotsu, the True Vampire seemed content just to watch over him.

A knock on the door got the crab's attention. "Amanomahitotsu-sama, it is Sebas and Solution." The head butler's voice said on the other side of the door.

"You may enter." The Heteromorphic player said.

Sebas entered the room, a bag of money in his hands. Following him was Solution, clothed in a beautiful dress to help her cover as the daughter of a noble. They both bowed at the Supreme Being. "I'm guessing that the meeting with the merchants went well." Amanomahitotsu said as he took the bag filled with copper, silver and gold coins.

"Yes, Amanomahitotsu-sama. The rings were sold as fast as you said they would." Solution reported as they stood. She had done the negotiation while Sebas was charged of keeping an eye out for a carriage driver to take them to the capital once they were ready to move.

"Hmm, that's good." Amanomahitotsu murmured as he counted the money. There was far more than what he expected. The rings he made were of High-class, which, while in YGGDRASIL were common, must have been truly rare here for merchants to pay so much for them.

"Still, the merchants tried to downplay the value of your creations. The nerve of the insects." Solution growled. "They soon caved in though, once I took the rings and said that I would bring them to another company, one who could appreciate the true wonders crafted by you."

"Mhm, very effective. I'm sure Herohero-san would be proud of your work." The crab-like player said. He wasn't really surprised by the merchants' actions. People like them would always try to get more out of the deal. It was the usual greed that all beings possessed.

Solution gasped and bowed deeply. "I am unworthy of such words, my lord!" The Predator Slime exclaimed, touched by how her creator would be happy with her progress.

Amanomahitotsu then looked at Sebas. "And how goes with finding a means of transportation for us?" He asked the butler.

"My lord. I was able to find a driver by the name of Zach. After investigating, I learned that he is a member of a large mercenary group who leads unsuspecting people to be ambushed outside the city. Supposedly they've recently gained a skilled warrior who can use Martial Arts." Reported Sebas.

"Hmm, Martial Arts User. Tabula has been wanting to run test on one." Amanomahitotsu. "Plus, if we eliminate them once we're out of the city, we can move to the capital without having to be so discreet. Good thinking, Sebas."

"Your words honor me, Amanomahitotsu-sama." Sebas bowed.

"Now that we have a means of transportation, we'll leave tomorrow night. That way we can finish up selling the items in this city." The Crustacean player explained to the three NPCs. "Shalltear, will you and your vampire brides be able to sneak into the carriage with us?"

"It shouldn't be a problem my lord. So long as there are no high-level detection items, the humans won't even hear us." Shalltear answered.

"Good. In that case, here are the next set of items I've completed." Amanomahitotsu said as he gave Solution and Sebas a case that carried said objects.

It felt nice, doing something productive. As one of the few members of Ainz Ooal Gown who did not possess much combat skills, Amanomahitotsu felt like he wouldn't be able to contribute much in the New World. However, it turns out he was thankfully mistaken. He could sell his low-level creations for profit, helping bring in the currency of this world to be used for various purposes. Plus, there could be other things that Amanomahitotsu could do to help Nazarick. He had made many plans and sketches back at Nazarick before leaving. He wished he could have more time to build them, but Amanomahitotsu was confident that his creation, the Chief Blacksmith, would look into them.

 **(Meanwhile, with the others)**

About an hour later after accepting the job, the disguised players along with the Swords of Darkness were traveling with Niferea. The alchemist was riding on an empty wagon pulled by a horse. Though they were currently entering a forest that the path led too, it was still bright outside, the weather was good, so everyone wasn't as tense. Still, Peter spoke up. "We're entering a bit of a dangerous area, so be on your guard just in case." He warned.

"Understood." Momonga replied.

[Momonga: Back in YGGDRASIL, we would know what kind of enemies we were facing. But here its different]

[Touch Me: Good point. Peroroncino-san, Nishikirenrai-san, we'll be counting on you two to keep an eye out for ambushes]

[Peroroncino: You got it!]

"It'll be fine. Things won't be too troublesome so long as we don't get ambushed. And nothing will escape my eyes and ears when I'm in charge. Aren't I great, Nabe-chan." Lukrut said to Narberal.

Narberal growled. "Father, may I have permission to pulverize this mosquito to a pulp?" Narberal asked Nishikirenrai. Unfortunately, Nishikirenrai shook his head and thus Narberal stood down.

"Ah, Nabe-chan graces me with her cold words!" Lukrut said happily.

[Nishikienrai: I kind of understand where she's coming from, but that would just cause unnecessary problems]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: Yeah, maybe we should've thought this through some more and brought someone like CZ]

[Touch Me: I'm worried she's going to expose us]

[Yamaiko: Doubtful. They seem to be misinterpreting her words so far. How, I don't really want to know]

"It'll be fine. In truth, the region from here to Carne Village is the territory of the 'Wise King of the Forest.' Therefore, we shouldn't meet any monsters unless our luck is very bad." Nfirea interrupted from the side.

The name had the disguised players perk. [Touch Me: If I recall, the village chief made mention of this 'Wise King of the Forest'. He said it can use magic and has a snake for a tail]

[Yamaiko: Kind of sounds like it might be a Nue]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: Did that even exist in YGGDRASIL?]

[Nishikirenai: The shitty devs put in a lot of mythologies into the game, including Japanese. I recall seeing one]

[Momonga: If they can use YGGDRASIL magic, then it shouldn't be a surprise if they have creatures from the game too. And if it's so powerful, catching it might increase Nazarick's strength]

[Touch Me: In that case, why not contact Aura when we have the chance. Her skills would be useful]

Suddenly, Lukrut spoke up in his flirty tone. "Well then, if we complete this mission perfectly, I wonder if my lovely Nabe-chan's affection towards me will go up a little more?"

Narberal just clicked her tongue in disgust as the blonde ranger continued. "And there is no reason to be so alert. After all, nothing escapes my eyes and ears. Even Nabe-chan trusts me. Look how relaxed she is."

"It's not because of you. It's because we have Pedro-san and father here." Narberal snapped back.

Momonga quickly put a hand on Narberal's shoulder to calm her. It had the desire effect as the doppelganger's shoulders relaxed.

Seeing their interaction, Lukrut asked, "Huh, looks like you and Momon-san really are lovers?"

Apparently, his words caused Narberal to become startled. "His, his lover! What are you saying!? That should be Albedo-sama!" She exclaimed.

"You!" Momonga shouted out loud despite himself. "What are you saying, Nabe?!" He scolded. Narberal quickly realized her error and covered her mouth in humiliation.

[Yamaiko: Ack! She's going to spill everything!]

[Touch Me: We should've brought Lupusregina. At least she's more tolerant of humans and can socialize better]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: More importantly, when did Narberal become a supporter of Albedo?]

[Peroroncino: That's what you're wondering about?]

"Lukrut, could you please not ask such personal questions…" Nishikirenrai said, fake coughing. "I appreciate it if you not make such assumptions about my daughter and friend."

"Ah sorry about." Lukrut apologized. "But does that mean you have a significant other, Momon-san?"

"You idiot!" Peter exclaimed as he punched Lukrut in the face. He then bowed towards Momon and Kage. "I apologize for my idiot companion, Momon-san, Kage-san. I'll make sure he won't do it again."

"It's fine. I'm willing to put it under the bridge so long as it is not brought up again." Momonga replied with Nishikirenrai nodding in agreement.

"Besides" Nishikirenai said as he patted Narberal. His actions seemed to have calm his creation from her embarrassment. "We have more important things to worry about." He added as his tone turned serious.

Sure enough, shadowy figures could be seen moving among the trees and bushes. Lukrut reached for an arrow. "I see movement…" He muttered.

"It's about fifty goblins and eight ogres." Peroroncino added as he also took out an arrow. Unlike Lukrut's plain looking one, his arrowhead was golden color.

Sure enough, said creatures marched out of the woods and faced the adventurers. The goblins carried assortments of low-grade weapons, a few wearing clothes and poor armor. The ogres carried wooden clubs. Swords of Darkness and the players took up a defensive position around Niferea's cart.

"So, so many! There are a lot more monsters than there would normally be!" Exclaimed Ninya as he stood behind his comrades.

"I'm guessing this isn't a normal occurrence." Touch Me commented.

"Certainly not. If it were, then people would be less likely to travel down these roads." Dyne replied.

Once they were close enough, the goblins and ogres charged. Before they could get close, Peroroncino shouted, "Close your eyes!" And fired his arrow. His friends did as he suggested, while the Swords of Darkness hesitated. Only when they saw the arrow tip started to glow did they do so. Seconds later, the arrow released a powerful flash of light that caused the monsters to stagger.

With the enemy dazed, Nishikirenrai rushed towards them. Taking out his weapons, Nishikirenrai lept towards an Ogre, gripping both sickles, he severed the ogre's head from its shoulders. Then he impaled one of the blades into a nearby goblin's head. Shifting his grip from the handle to the chain, Nishikirenrai performed a wide arc, striking more goblins with the chain. The strong swing sent several goblins crashing into each other. "Nabe!" The ninja shouted to his creation.

Without further coaxing, Narberal raised her right hand. "Lightning!" And fired an arc of electricity straight towards the pile of goblins. The creatures didn't stand a chance as they were shocked to death, their bodies now roasted.

Two of the ogres lunged at Nishikirenrai. Before they could get close, Takemikazuchi rushed at them, nodachi drawn. No one seemed to notice the trail of flames running across the blade. This was one of Takemikazuchi's other swords with flame properties, though it was weaker than his primary weapon. With a powerful swing of his sword, the ogres were separated from the waist down, the blood already cauterized by the heat from the flames. Than with lightning fast reflexes, Takemikazuchi disassembled five of the goblins, sending their parts flying. Not a bit of blood got onto the samurai's armor though.

"Whoa…" Peter murmured. He and the other Swords of Darkness couldn't even follow the two players' movements.

"Peter-san." Momonga said, getting the humans' attention. Ten of the goblins are moving towards the right flank. "Can your team deal with them while we handle the others and the remaining ogres?"

"H-huh?! Oh, sure! But let us know if you need help!" Peter said as his team went to deal with the group of goblins.

One of the ogres lunged at Momonga, only to be cut in half by his greatsword. With the other large blade, several goblins lost their heads. Touch Me cut through several goblins and bashed them with his shield too. An ogre took a swing at him, only to miss as Touch Me ducked underneath the weapon. He then proceeded to leave a large gash on the ogre's stomach that caused the monster to bleed to death. Skillfully jumping over another ogre, the Paladin slammed his shield right on the monster's head, killing it as its blood and brain matter flew everywhere.

Behind them, Peroroncino continued firing his arrows, skillfully hitting each target dead on. He mainly provided cover for his friends while staying the near the cart. It was then he spotted three goblins up in a nearby tree, readying poorly made arrows. They were aiming at Nfirea. Acting quickly, the birdman notched three arrows at once and fired. All three hit their intended targets right between the eyes.

Yamaiko was up next. Walking towards the last batch of goblins and ogres, the Nephilim raised her gauntlets. "Meteor Blow!" With a strong swing from her arms, Yamaiko released a concussive blast that completely destroyed the goblins. She then turned her attention towards the ogre, who appeared to be contemplating of whether to attack or flee. Unfortunately for it, Yamaiko did not give it the chance to decide. "Fireball!" Yamaiko said, firing a large ball of flames. The projectile struck the ogre's body, burning it alive. Its charred corpse fell to the ground seconds after.

The Swords of Darkness had just killed the last goblin on their side as they watched the players finish off their opponents. "I-incredible. This strength is mithril plate, maybe even orichalcum…no, perhaps adamantite." Peter said in awe.

Minutes later, the 'battle' hand ended. Goblin and Ogre corpses covered the now blood-soaked field. "That was amazing, Momon-san!" Ninya exclaimed, stars in his eyes. "I knew you guys were strong, but I didn't expect you to be _this_ strong!"

"Yeah, the way you all moved was so fast it looked like a blur. Especially Kage-san." Peter commented.

"Your magic was awesome too, Yamase-san, Nabe-chan!" Added Lukrut.

While Narberal had her noise high as she watched from the sidelines, Momonga just waved his hands frantically. "No, no. We're just all used at working together. It was teamwork that made this easy." The disguised Overlord stated.

"I see I was right to choose you guys as my escort." Nfirea said as he drew the carriage up. "As I said, since I need to get to Carne Village to get some herbs and check on a friend, I needed to get through this forest. But it is very dangerous, and no one would escort me. Seeing how strong you all are, the monsters should be easy to bypass."

"It's no problem. We're always happy to help." Roland assured. "Though I must admit, I wasn't expecting so many monsters to pop up."

"That's a good point Roland-san. Maybe something is chasing the monsters out. It's the only explanation." Peter added.

"Do you think it might be the Wise King of the Forest?" Ninya asked.

"I don't think so. It has never done anything like that in the past. There might be something else in the forests." Dyne said.

[Yamaiko: You know that's got me thinking…]

[Momonga: What is it Yamaiko-san?]

[Yamaiko: One sec…Chagma-chan, you there?]

[Bukubukuchagama: Yep! What'd you need Yama-chan?]

[Yamaiko: Is Aura currently in the forest?]

[Bukubukuchagama: Yeah, she left a while ago with some of her pets. She's currently following out the orders we gave her. She should be back by nightfall though]

[Yamaiko: That explains it. Aura and her pets must be riling up the monsters in the forest]

[Touch Me: Her pets are pretty high-level. I doubt any of the creatures can match them]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: Good thinking Yamaiko-san, now we know the reason]

[Yamaiko: Thanks, Chagama-chan]

[Bukubukuchagama: No problem! And let me know if that dumb brother of mine does anything stupid]

[Peroroncino: I heard that!]

"Well, now that the roads are clear. We can continue moving. Though we should probably be ready to set up camp in a little while once the sun starts to go down." Peter advised.

"Indeed. If we rest for the night, we'll be able to reach Carne Village by tomorrow early afternoon." Nfirea added.

"Very well then. Let us continue forth." Nishikirenai said as the group continued deeper into the forest.

 **Done! Hope you all enjoy the chapter. Be sure to leave a review too!**


End file.
